


De la Reine d'Angleterre aux crevards de l'enfer

by ElderAurore



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderAurore/pseuds/ElderAurore
Summary: Traduction. Dix ans après l'exécution de Terrance et Philippe, la guerre des USA contre le Canada dure toujours. Stan et la plupart des amis de Kyle, voués à s'engager, se préparent pour rejoindre l'armée à la fin du lycée. Kyle ne soutient pas cette guerre, mais il ne laissera pas Stan partir sans lui





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de la fanfiction de Hollycomb

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est très triste et peut heurter certains lecteurs sensibles.

* * *

On était au mois d'octobre, la neige commençait à tomber quand la psy de l'école entra dans la salle des terminales pour voir Kyle. Le lycée n'avait qu'une seule classe par niveau d'étude, comme en primaire. A cause de la guerre, aucun doute là-dessus. La plupart des garçons qui restaient étaient devenus trop grands pour leurs bureaux, les genoux engourdis et trop près des tables. Trop grands pour South Park, comme pour tout autre endroit autre qu'un champ de bataille.

Kyle ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce que disait la psy, il percevait les sons comme à travers une énorme vitre, toutes les informations qui tentaient de passer à travers étaient confuses, floues, comme toujours quand il savait que quelque chose d'affreux arrivait. Il était devenu presque sourd juste après Montréal, pendant cette horrible semaine, quand les rares survivants du bataillon de South Park étaient rentrés. Le père de Kyle était revenu, pas celui Stan. Kyle le regarda en traversant la classe pour sortir, tout le monde le dévisageait. Stan se redressa comme s'il voulait se lever et Kyle baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il n'y avait que lui qu'on avait appelé. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu mais ça s'était enfoncé dans sa poitrine, inévitable, l'ombre immense de cette chose qui avait déjà eu lieu, qui était déjà fini.

Jimbo était là dans le couloir comme d'habitude, mais il n'était pas assis dans son fauteuil à lire le journal. Il était debout, anxieux ; ses mains serraient fermement son fusil contre son torse. Le père de Kyle était là, les yeux rouges, Ned silencieux à côté de lui. Jimbo et Ned s'étaient portés volontaires pour devenir les gardes du corps de la famille Broflovski quand les menaces de morts contre la mère de Kyle avaient commencé. Elle avait une horde de personne de l'élite spéciale qui voyageaient avec elle pour assurer sa sécurité, et Kyle savait, grâce à un instinct immonde, qu'on allait bientôt lui dire qu'ils avaient échoué.

– Quoi ? dit-il sèchement, en voulant détester son père pour pleurnicher comme ça. La mère de Kyle était partie pour un mois de discours à travers le pays sur l'importance de l'engagement, pour rallier des troupes. C'était dangereux, mais elle s'était engagée.

– Allons dans mon bureau, dit la ps. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle, mais Kyle sentait que tout le monde les écoutaient.

– Kyle, dit son père d'une voix brisée.

– Ne me le dis pas, interrompit Kyle. Ne le dis pas. Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

Il ne pleura que en montant dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer, pas si sa mère ne retournait jamais chez eux. Gerald reniflait à côté de lui, lui tenait la main, et Kyle était toujours furieux contre lui pour des raisons absurdes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Jimbo conduisait, Ned était à sa droite.

– Maudits rebelles, dit Jimbo. On les aura, Kyle. Il disait ça comme si lui et Ned allaient les poursuivre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Heureusement qu'on n'a plus d'électricité, dit Kyle en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. Il y avait sans cesse des pannes de courant depuis la deuxième année de la guerre, et cette coupure durait déjà depuis trois jours.

– Heureusement ? répéta Jimbo. Comment ça ?

– Parce qu'ils vont en parler, expliqua Gerald avant que Kyle puisse ouvrir la bouche. A la télé, à la radio. Il serra la main de Kyle. Je suis soulagé, moi aussi, dit-il. Ça me soulage tellement, pour vous les garçons.

Ike les attendait au rez-de-chaussé quand ils ouvrirent la porte. C'était dangereux, même si la maison était vide, mais Kyle ne dit rien. Ike était assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Il ne se leva pas quand Kyle et son père rentrèrent, ne les regarda pas non plus. C'était blessant, comme s'ils se faisaient juger pour quelque chose. Kyle s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, calma sa respiration rapide et colérique. Jimbo et Ned restèrent dehors pour garder la porte d'entrée. De nouveaux gardes viendront, des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ike devra faire encore plus attention.

– Tu crois qu'ils l'ont torturé ? demanda Ike quand leur père quitta la pièce en marmonnant un truc sur le thé.

– Non, mentit Kyle.

– Ils vont ramener son corps ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Kyle. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il. Il serra l'épaule de Ike, qui le repoussa violemment, en colère.

– Tant pis, dit-il en se levant. Ça ne fait rien. Elle ne venait jamais me voir.

– Ike. Kyle ferma les yeux. Il entendait son père pleurer et haleter dans la cuisine. C'était trop dangereux pour elle de venir ici, depuis longtemps, dit-il. C'était trop dangereux pour toi.

– J'aurais préféré qu'ils les laissent m'interner, qu'on me mette en prison dit Ike. C'était quelque chose qu'il disait souvent en ce moment, et Kyle avait la poitrine serrée à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, parce qu'il se demandait parfois si Ike n'avait pas été emprisonné par sa propre famille.

– Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile pour Papa, dit Kyle.

– Il va y avoir des funérailles ? demanda Ike en se calmant un tout petit peu.

– Bien sûr. Toute la ville va venir.

Penser à ça l'épuisait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec son père – aller dans la cuisine et le réconforter ? Est-ce que ça le gênerait ? Stan avait été un pot de colle avec sa mère dévastée par la tristesse pendant au moins deux ans après la mort de Randy, mais ce n'est pas la même chose avec une maman.

Stan débarqua à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Kyle envoya Ike en haut à toute vitesse, parce qu'il entendait d'autres voix sur le palier de la porte. Il pensait que ça aurait pu être Sharon ou Shelly, mais il se rendit compte en ouvrant la porte qu'il aurait du deviner que c'était Wendy. Kenny et Cartman étaient là aussi. Kyle fut surpris de ne pas voir Butters, même s'il imaginait bien que Butters n'avait pas eu le droit de rater l'école.

– Vieux, dit Stan en s'avançant pour le serrer contre lui. Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je voulais venir seul.

– C'est pas grave. Kyle lui rendit son étreinte et s'accrocha à lui, ferma les yeux pour repousser les autres. Il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était bizarre et qu'il profitait de la situation. Il posa son front contre le cou de Stan et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pas même quand Cartman s'éclaircit la gorge. Kyle aussi l'aurait voulu, de tout son cœur, et encore plus quand il recula d'un pas pour regarder Stan dans les yeux : _J'aurais aimé qu'on reste juste tous les deux._

– Je suis tellement désolée, Kyle, dit Wendy alors qu'il ne la regardait pas. Les mains de Stan étaient posées sur ses hanches, elles l'effleuraient à peine. Kyle arracha ses yeux du regard de Stan pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres.

– Ça craint, lança Kenny. Son père et son frère avaient été tués il y a des années. Ça l'avait rendu plus calme, plus difficile, mais aussi plus déterminé que jamais à prendre soin de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il avait deux travails et n'allait plus à l'école depuis ses quinze ans. Il parlait sans cesse de son désir de rejoindre l'armée.

– Désolé pour ta perte, dit Cartman, crispé. Kyle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fichait ici, l'unique raison qu'il voyait était qu'il traînait toujours dans leurs pattes. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne se prenait plus la tête avec les délires de Cartman et ses complots en pagaille. Il avait plutôt pitié de lui, parce que sa mère s'était mise à se faisait rémunérer en échange d'une certaine compagnie auprès des hommes depuis la troisième année de la guerre.

– Rentrez, dit Kyle en s'éloignant un peu pour laisser de la place. Il s'enfonça dans le salon et ils suivirent. Je crois que mon père fait du thé.

– Ne te sens pas obliger de nous faire quoi que ce soit, vieux, dit Stan. Il s'assit à côté de Kyle sur le canapé et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Est-ce que tu – t'es déjà sous le choc ? demanda Stan. Il connaissait pleins de choses sur les étapes du deuil. Kyle haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment, dit-il. Ça fait des mois que je l'avais pas vu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Ces groupes anti-guerre ne sont que d'immondes hypocrites, cracha Wendy. C'était une vraie pacifiste, et Kyle savait qu'elle haïssait Sheila. Son blabla moralisateur sur les dégâts de la guerre donnait parfois à Kyle l'envie de lui jeter à la figure que son petit-ami prévoyait de rejoindre l'armée dès qu'il sera diplômé en mai. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que Wendy convainque Stan d'oublier cette idée. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, alors Kyle partira avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire enfer que South Park sans Stan.

Ses amis restèrent pour prendre le thé, que Kyle avait insisté pour servir. Il aimait avoir quelque chose à faire, même si ce n'était que préparer un plateau de biscuits secs et de mauvais cheddar qu'on leur avait distribué comme ration cette semaine. Cartman mangea presque tout à lui seul, en mettant des miettes sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait massivement.

– Plus qu'un mois, dit Kenny, et je pourrai enfin commencer à fusiller ces fils de fute.

– Je ne veux pas être irrespectueuse, commença Wendy – dont les parents étaient encore tous les deux en vie, volontaires à la Croix Rouge et qu'elle voulait rejoindre à son tour à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu aideras mieux ta famille en restant à South Park pour prendre soin de ta mère et ta sœur ? Plutôt que de te faire tuer en criant vengeance ?

– Ça ne fait rien si je me fais tuer, dit Kenny avec un étrange sourire presque inquiétant. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

– Vieux, ferme-là, siffla Stan, et Kyle n'était pas sûr que c'était pour défendre la mémoire de la mère de Kyle ou pour faire comprendre à Kenny que sa vie avait plus de valeur que ça.

– Que feront ta mère et Karen quand tu auras rejoint l'armée ? demanda Kyle.

– Je leur trouverai un truc à faire, dit Kenny. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme de ménage ou deux ?

– Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse les payer, réfléchit Kyle, bien qu'il n'ait en réalité aucune idée de combien sa mère avait gagné en enchaînant les apparitions publiques et les interviews à la télé. Ses parents avaient toujours vécu petitement, ils comptaient les rations précautionneusement, mais Kyle pensait que c'était surtout dans une optique de donner le bon exemple.

– Ta sœur peut venir nettoyer chez moi, dit Cartman.

– Non, lança Kenny. J'ai rien contre ta mère, vieux, mais je ne veux pas que Karen traîne avec elle.

– Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Cartman en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu te crois tellement supérieur à nous ? Vas-y, casse-toi à la frontière et prends-les en assaut, tête de fon. On verra bien combien de temps ça prendra pour que ta mère vienne traîner aux pieds de la mienne pour un peu de fric.

– Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, intervint Wendy, en levant la main pour couper Kenny qui avait commencé à se lever du sofa. Nous sommes ici pour Kyle.

– C'est rien, dit Kyle. Faites comme si j'étais pas là. J'ai pas envie de parler.

Stan serra son bras un peu plus fort autour de sa taille en l'entendant, et Kyle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient humides.

– Au moins je ne suis pas un lâche, moi, j'ai assez de courage pour m'engager, jeta Kenny à Cartman, qui s'étouffa.

– On peut tous se faire engager de toute façon, dit Cartman. Faut vraiment être un pauvre péquenaud de patriote pour se porter volontaire à crever avant d'être forcer à le faire.

– Hé, ferme ta gueule ! dit Stan. Sa main agrippa celle de Kyle quand son implant-V l'électrocuta.

– Faut vraiment être un pauvre orphelin sans père avec une vie de smerde pour dire ça.

– Les garçons ! s'exclama Wendy. Elle soupira. Désolée, Kyle.

– C'est rien, sérieusement, dit Kyle, plus agacé par elle par tous les autres réunis. Il voulait se blottir contre Stan et fermer les yeux, peut-être dormir un peu. Tu peux rester ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pendant que les trois autres continuaient de s'envoyer des piques.

– Oui vieux, bien sûr, dit Stan. Hé, ajouta-t-il pour Wendy, en se penchant en avant pour lui tapoter la jambe. Tu pourras dire à ma mère que je reste dormir ici ce soir ?

– Évidemment, mon cœur, dit-elle. Elle embrassa Stan sur la joue et se leva. Je vais les faire partir avec moi, dit-elle à Kyle en montrant Kenny et Cartman, qui étaient probablement à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, en se jaugeant du regard et se crachant les insultes qu'ils pouvaient dire sans trop de risques de punition. Et je vais te faire un bon petit plat, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle les poussait vers la porte. Je t'amène ça ce soir.

– Tu peux le ramener demain, dit Kyle. Le visage de Wendy s'affaissa légèrement, mais elle hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Et – Je suis juste au bout de rue, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit.

– Je sais, dit Kyle, en regrettant presque son ton sec.

– Désolé, dit Stan quand ils furent enfin seul. Je leur ai dit que tu ne voudrais que toute la bande se ramène, mais Wendy voulait -

– C'est bon, coupa Kyle. Il se laissa tomber sur Stan, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Je sais comment ils sont. Mais toi – ne pars pas.

– Je ne vais nul part, vieux, dit Stan. Il prit la tête de Kyle avec ses deux mains, en glissant les doigts entre ses boucles. Kyle garda les yeux fermés. Il aurait voulu avoir les couilles de dire à Stan ce qu'il voulait vraiment : Ne pars pas à l'armée, ne pars pas du tout. Où est Ike ? demanda Stan.

– A l'étage. Il est en colère. Mon père a chialé, tout à l'heure. Il doit être dans sa chambre maintenant. Tu crois que je dois aller lui parler ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du soucis comme ça, dit gentiment Stan. Tu trouveras un moyen. Laisse-toi le temps de reprendre ton souffle.

– Je ne peux pas. J'aurai toute ma vie l'impression qu'on attend qu'elle rentre de ce voyage, ou de n'importe quel autre voyage. Bon Dieu, j'espère que le gouvernement étouffera ça au moins cette semaine. Je ne veux pas qu'ils en parlent aux infos. Mais ils en parleront pendant des mois – des années.

– Tiens, dit Stan en prenant un des biscuits que Cartman n'avait pas eu le temps d'engloutir. Il le porta aux lèvres de Kyle. Mange quelque chose, insista-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle, en riant.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je faisais à ma mère quand mon père est mort. Je vérifiais qu'elle mange bien.

Kyle mangea le biscuit que Stan lui présentait. Mâcher lui faisait du bien, et se sentir bien le fit fondre en larme.

Les camionnettes des journalistes arrivèrent avant le service de sécurité. Ils s'entassèrent sur l'allée devant une maison vide de la rue, mais aucun n'alla jusqu'à chez Kyle le premier soir. Stan était fou de rage à cause de leur présence, il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Kyle et regardait rapidement derrière les rideaux chaque demie heure, en les insultant quand il voyait qu'ils étaient toujours là dehors.

– Vieux, ignore-les, dit Kyle. Ils font juste leur travail.

– Ton père n'est pas en état pour leur parler, dit Stan. Ils avaient presque dîner normalement avec Gerald et Ike quelques heures plus tôt, en haut dans le grenier, c'était là que les Broflovskis mangeait habituellement. La mère de Kyle avait dans l'idée que ce serait bon pour le développement sociale de Ike s'il se sentait comme un hôte de maison.

– Et je ne veux pas qu'ils te harcèlent, confia Stan en lâchant le store pour se diriger vers le lit, où Kyle était allongé dans son pyjama de gamin. Tu n'es pas une personnalité publique. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'obliger à parler.

– Calme-toi, dit Kyle. Stan s'assit à côté de lui, leurs dos appuyés contre la tête de lit. Il était hyper-protecteur avec Kyle depuis le jour où un gosse endeuillé à l'école primaire avait cassé la gueule de Kyle pour se venger de sa sale mère qui avait fait commencer la guerre. Ses deux dents de devant avaient été cassées pendant la bagarre. On avait dû lui mettre un bridge dans la bouche, et il avait encore aujourd'hui des cauchemars où elles se cassaient et où tous les dentistes américains s'étaient faits tuer pendant la guerre, et qu'il allait devoir vivre toute sa vie sans dents. Stan n'avait plus laissé Kyle seul dans l'école même une minute pendant les deux ou trois ans qui suivirent l'événement.

– Et pour Ike alors ? dit Stan. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser des journalistes fouiner comme des rats autour de chez vous. L'un pourrait se faire un trou dans le grenier.

– Stan, dit Kyle pour le faire taire. Il posa son avant-bras sur le torse de Stan, paume contre tissu. Mon père ne les laissera jamais faire. Il a assez de cerveau pour ça. On a eu des journalistes dehors un million de fois, aucun d'eux n'a réussi à rentrer dans le grenier.

– Et ces nouveaux gardes du corps -

– Ils surveillent tous dehors. Il n'y a que Jimbo et Ned qui ont le droit de venir à l'intérieur. Mon père y a veillé.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Stan. Kyle haussa les épaules.

– Assommé, dit-il. Stan posa sa main sur le bras de Kyle, en frottant son pouce contre le petit os du poignet. Kyle savait que Stan le regardait, il le sentait, il voulait qu'il partage ses sentiment pour de vrai. Quand le père de Stan était mort, il était passé directement du stade de la colère sur l'échelle du deuil, et pendant des mois il n'avait fait que se renfermer sur lui même et rembarrer les autres méchamment. Kyle avait été terrifié à l'idée que Stan puisse un jour tourner sa colère contre lui aussi, à cause de sa mère, ou parce que son père à lui avait survécu, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas.

– Wendy n'avait pas tord, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Kyle plus tard, lumières éteintes, couchés tous les deux sous les couvertures, le bras de Stan serré contre le dos de Kyle. Ils ne s'étaient pas pris dans les bras de la sorte depuis que le père de Stan était mort, et ça avait manqué à Kyle d'être proche de lui, bien plus que ce qu'il croyait. Stan avait une odeur particulière qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un endroit chaleureux, sombre, là où on peut se cacher sans danger.

– A propos de quoi ? interrogea Stan.

– De Kenny. Il laissera sa mère et sa sœur s'il s'engage. Il devrait peut-être rester.

– Non, Kenny est comme moi. On a besoin – il faut qu'on parte. On a besoin d'y aller, c'est là qu'étaient nos pères, et -

– Et quoi, vous voulez mourir comme eux ?

Stan fit une espèce de grognement agacé, et tripota une mèche de cheveux bouclés de Kyle.

– Non, dit-il.

– En tout cas, je viens avec toi, dit Kyle enroula son bras autour de la taille de Stan et en se rapprochant un peu. Alors n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher.

– Je ne voudrais pas y aller sans toi, glissa Stan. Kyle leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Je sais, reprit Stan. C'est terrible.

– Pourquoi c'est terrible ?

– Parce que je devrais vouloir que tu restes ici, là où t'es à l'abri ! Mais, j'en sais rien. Rien que d'imaginer que je pourrai partir dans le nord sans toi me fait crever de peur putain de merde. Il grimaça de douleur quand son implant-V l'électrocuta à cause des jurons, et Kyle fit un petit bruit de gorge pour montrer sa compassion.

– Tu crois que je vais te sauver la vie ou quoi ? demanda Kyle avec un grand sourire. Il était flatté. Il avait peur depuis l'affaire cassage de gueule en primaire que Stan le considère comme une sorte de pauvre petite chose fragile qu'on doit protéger.

– Peut-être, dit Stan. Mais c'est plutôt que je ne veux pas que la guerre me transforme en quelque chose de différent. Mais on reste ensemble, je resterai toujours moi-même. Je ne perdrai pas.

Kyle croyait que Stan n'était plus capable de le surprendre, ou de le laisser sans voix. Il se sentit rougir, embarrassé par sa sincérité. Stan ne détourna pas le regard, il ne battait même pas des yeux.

– Et Wendy ? demanda Kyle.

– Elle – ce n'est pas pareil, commença Stan, et alors il regarda enfin ailleurs. Je penserai tout le temps à la protéger si elle venait avec moi. De toute façon, c'est une pacifiste.

– Ouais, je sais, dit Kyle. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Stan avait besoin de le protéger, et ça lui faisait mal d'entendre que c'était Wendy et non lui qui perturberait Stan assez pour l'empêcher d'être un bon soldat. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il. Je sais pas, tu crois pas qu'elle va te détester si tu le fais ? Vu qu'elle est tellement opposée à la guerre ?

– On en a parlé. Ça l'embêterait, mais elle ne me détestera pas. Elle ne croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée de, enfin. De forcer quelqu'un à faire ce qu'on veut.

Kyle aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne disait vraiment que des conneries, mais il ne le fit pas, et pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire électrocuter à cause du gros mot.

– J'imagine qu'elle sera là demain matin, grogna Kyle quand il vit que Stan commençait à s'assoupir, les paupières lourdes. Wendy, insista-t-il. Avec son plat.

– Elle veut aider tous les gens, dit Stan, avant de bailler. Tout le monde, je veux dire. Et tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est ce genre de petits gestes. Mais elle veut vraiment faire quelque chose. Elle aimerait que ça puisse donner quelque chose de positifs, même si c'est pas grand chose.

– C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, dit Kyle, qui avait l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait à lui arracher les tripes. Stan hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Et si la guerre se termine avant que t'aies le temps de t'engager ? demanda Kyle, pour le retenir encore un peu. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec lui, ou juste quelques minutes stressantes. Il entendait Ike en haut qui marchait de long en large. Tu te sentirais trahi ? demanda-t-il encore, en pinçant Stan sur la côte pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. La rumeur disait que la guerre était bientôt terminée, que les États-Unis et leurs alliés étaient aux portes de la victoire, mais c'était ce qu'il entendait depuis leurs huit ans.

– Je me sentirai trahi seulement si le Canada l'emporte, dit Stan.

– Tu te rappelles de Terrence et Philippe ?

– Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, vieux. Mais c'est - ce n'est -

– On a tous pleuré quand ils les ont exécuté – même Cartman, non ?

– Kyle, dit Stan. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Ce n'est plus la même guerre.

Kyle savait que ce Stan voulait dire, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Il ferma les yeux et resta sans parler jusqu'à ce que Stan s'endorme. Certain qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Kyle roula sur le dos et regarda par la fenêtre, aucune étoile dans le ciel, la neige tombait encore. Au matin il y aura une belle couche bien blanche. Il faisait bien plus froid qu'ici dans le nord, là où se passaient les combats. Certains soldats étaient morts de froid. Kyle se tourna contre Stan et enroula ses bras autour de lui, encore. Il ne voulait pas de cette guerre, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, contrairement à sa mère ou même à Stan, qui semblait la voir comme un mal devenu à la longue nécessaire. Mais qu'importe, il irait. Stan avait besoin de lui, et au moins Kyle pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir froid, à défaut d'avoir un autre but plus patriote.

Des manifestants protestèrent pendant la cérémonie de commémoration de Sheila Broflovski. Kyle avait déjà vu des tonnes de chefs d'œuvres représentant sa mère tuée de toutes les manières les plus dégueulasses possible, et il n'avait jamais réussi à y être insensible, mais ça ne lui faisait plus tellement de mal aujourd'hui. Ce qui le choqua en voyant ces gens n'était pas la haine pour sa mère, mais le fait qu'ils soient encore là alors qu'ils avaient gagné. Elle était morte, Kyle voulait le leur hurler à la gueule en passant près d'eux après la cérémonie, entouré de son père et de Stan. Il n'y avait plus rien à haïr. Malgré les efforts de son père pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à ces infos, il avait entendu que même ses os avaient fini brûlés.

Il ne mit pas les pieds au lycée de la semaine et le retour fut difficile, même avec Stan qui jetait des regards noirs aux curieux qui le fixaient trop longtemps. Wendy ramena encore plus de bouffe chez lui, et Gerald passait la plupart de son temps à pleurer, la tête plongée dans ses mains, et à dire qu'il fallait partir, même s'il savait aussi bien que Kyle qu'ils ne pourraient jamais laisser Ike approcher quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un contrôle des frontières. Même s'ils avaient des faux papiers, les Broflovski étaient trop connus pour s'enfuir, et un gamin de douze ans avec eux serait forcément reconnu comme le fameux Ike, déclaré mort depuis ses trois ans. Une des calomnies préférées des détracteurs de sa mère étaient de l'accuser d'avoir tuée elle-même son fils adoptif originaire du Canada.

Kenny s'engagea le jour de ses dix-huit ans, et Kyle demanda à Karen McCormick de bien vouloir travailler chez lui pour faire le ménage. Il avait eu accès aux comptes en banque de la famille évidemment il n'y avait pas de lingots d'or secrets mais les Broflovski s'en sortaient bien mieux que la plupart des habitants de South Park. Les tournées de propagande de sa mère, comme celle où elle avait été capturé et tué, en était la raison en grande partie.

– Tu ne feras pas le grenier, tout le reste c'est bon, dit Kyle à Karen en lui faisant le tour de la maison. Elle était sage et timide, trop jeune pour travailler, mais Kenny n'aurait pas accepté que Kyle lui fasse la charité, et Kyle ne voulait pas plus que lui que Karen ou Carol McCormick finissent dans la maison close de Liane Cartman. Ma mère a des papiers secrets du gouvernement là-haut, expliqua Kyle. Ils se tenaient en bas des escaliers qui menaient dans la cachette de Ike, le cœur de Kyle battait la chamade même s'il avait demandé à son frère de rester silencieux, et il était très fort à ce jeu-là. Alors ne rentre jamais dans le grenier, sous aucun prétexte. C'est une question de sécurité nationale.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Enfin, ma grande, tressaillit Kyle. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Kenny partit pour le camp d'entraînement de Fort Collins à peine quelques semaines plus tard. Il leur avait refilé des dépliants sur les sessions de recrutements, et Kyle passa la nuit à les lire, seul dans son lit. Rien de ce qu'il lisait ne lui donnait envie de joindre l'armée. Quand il y pensait en rêvassant, c'était pour s'imaginer parcourir les majestueuses forêts canadiennes auprès de Stan, fusil à la main, et s'arrêter regarder les animaux sauvages pendant que Stan osait le prendre par la taille avec sa main libre. Kyle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour croire que la guerre ressemblait à ça, mais il revenait sans cesse sur cette image quand même.

Avril passa en un éclair, et au premier jour de mai les informations étaient toujours très spéculatives sur la mort de Sheila Broflovski. Kyle voulait passer à autre chose, mais certaines brides arrivaient malgré tout à ses oreilles, et il était horrifié de ce qu'il apprenait, des histoires sur ces gens hilares alors qu'elle avait peur, au moment où elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus être sauvée. Il imaginait qu'elle avait dû se raccrocher à l'espoir fou d'être secourue quoi qu'il arrive, et ça rendait l'idée encore pire. Kyle quittait la maison la nuit, quand il ne supportait plus d'entendre son père pleurer et son frère se parler à lui-même dans un murmure presque inaudible qui se cognait contre les murs sales de chaque pièce de cette baraque, à flotter dans l'espace. Échapper aux mailles de Jimbo et Ned avait toujours été facile, mais ces nouveaux agents qui guettaient autour de la maison rendaient les escapades plus difficiles, et parfois il devait vite rebrousser chemin jusqu'à sa fenêtre quand l'un d'eux était dans le coin la plupart du temps il suffisait d'être assez patient et d'attendre le bon moment pour s'échapper. Parfois il se contentait de marcher longtemps, de se cacher dans les jardins parce qu'il n'avait le droit d'être dehors après le couvre-feu officiel, mais généralement il grimpait en haut de la chambre de Stan. Ça restait rare, et les quelques fois où cela eu lieu, Stan se réveillait et parlait avec lui un moment, en baillant toutes les deux secondes même s'il essayait de rester réveillé.

– Shh, tout va bien, dit Kyle la troisième nuit, quand il enleva ses bottes, assis sur le lit de Stan. Dors. J'ai pas besoin de parler. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Stan gémit comme pour protester et glissa son bras autour des épaules de Kyle. Il se rendormit tout de suite après, en respirant dans les cheveux de Kyle. Kyle ferma les yeux, plongé dans l'odeur de Stan, et imagina qu'il était Stan, que c'était son lit, sa maison, son odeur à lui. Il voulait être Stan surtout parce qu'il aurait voulu être plus enthousiaste pour l'armée, et aussi pour échapper à l'héritage de sa mère et au chagrin. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'était pas un lâche, et il savait que Stan ne l'était pas, ne le serait jamais.

– Tu as dormi ? demanda Stan le matin quand ils se réveillèrent. L'école punissait sévèrement les retards, mais les professeurs s'étaient mis à les traiter comme des espèces de condamnés à mort depuis que tout le monde avait appris qu'ils suivaient Kenny pour le service ils osaient à peine marcher près d'eux sans retenir leurs souffles.

– Ouais, bailla Kyle. Un peu.

– J'ai du whisky sous le lit si t'en veux. Kyle ria.

– Avant les cours ? Vieux, c'est un peu abusé, tu ne crois pas ?

– Non, je veux dire pour la nuit, expliqua Stan en se redressant. Il se frotta la nuque. La prochaine fois que tu viens. Pour t'aider à dormir.

– Je devrais arrêter de faire ça.

– Faire quoi ?

– Rentrer par ta fenêtre. Te réveiller.

– Non, c'est pas vraiment comme si tu me réveillais, dit Stan. C'est comme un rêve, mais tu es toujours là au matin. Il sourit, et Kyle pensa au poème de Samuel Coleridge, même s'il savait que Stan n'y faisait pas référence, ce serait ridicule qu'il envisage Kyle comme une fleur étrange et belle qu'il aurait cueilli pendant son sommeil.

– Fais-moi juste des grands signes pour me prévenir de dégager si tu ramènes Wendy une fois, dit Kyle. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un bordel. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi au gros mot, la décharge le prit par surprise, et c'était toujours par surprise que ça faisait le plus mal.

– On ne le fait pas ici, dit Stan. Il frotta l'épaule de Kyle pour calmer la douleur de l'implant-V avant de sortir du lit. Kyle le regarda marcher dans la chambre, étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et pensa Stan à l'arrière de sa voiture avec Wendy, les vitres rendues opaques par la buée de l'hiver. Imaginer ce genre de scène l'angoissa tout à coup, fit monter en lui un instinct protecteur il se demanda si Wendy lui donnait des ordres ou le critiquait sur ses mouvements. Il savait que ses remarques sèches auraient blessé Stan secrètement même s'il aurait fait semblant de le prendre à la rigolade, et ça rendait Kyle en colère d'y penser, même si pour de vrai ce n'était probablement pas du tout comme ça quand ils étaient seuls dans la bagnole. Peut-être que Wendy était silencieuse et impressionnée dans les bras de Stan, et peut-être que Stan la prenait fermement, plein de confiance en voyant comme elle mouillait dans ses mains.

– Wendy sait que tu t'engages dans deux semaines ? demanda Kyle. Ils avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble, le jour de l'anniversaire de Kyle, deux semaines après la remise des diplômes.

– Ouais, dit Stan, dos au lit en s'habillant.

– Et ?

– J'en sais rien. Il marmonnait. Kyle s'était douté qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler. Elle n'est pas très contente, mais -. Elle n'est pas non plus surprise. Par contre ça l'a étonné que tu viennes avec moi.

– Pourquoi ? Kyle se redressa, bien réveillé et immédiatement sur la défensive. Parce que je suis un froussard, ou -

– Non, dit Stan en se retournant. Elle a dit, enfin. Elle a dit qu'elle te croyait plus intelligent que ça.

Kyle pouffa de rire, un peu flatté au fond de lui. San lui jeta un T-shirt.

– Tu peux mettre ça, si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi pour te changer.

– Merci. Kyle retira le haut qu'il avait gardé pour dormir et mis celui de Stan. C'était un affreux machin noir et rouge lui tombait des épaules et jurait avec ses cheveux roux. Il sentait un peu comme le drap de Stan. Ta mère est déjà rentrée ? demanda Kyle.

– Non, elle est à Denver jusqu'à vendredi.

Sharon avait rejoint l'armée en tant qu'infirmière un an auparavant, à peu près quand Stan lui avait parlé de son intention de servir. Le moyen pour elle de supporter l'idée fut de partir et de se mettre immédiatement à soigner les fils blessés des autres mères.

– Elle sait que tu t'engages ?

– Oui, dit Stan. Il s'assit près de Kyle sur le lit. On n'a pas vraiment parlé beaucoup tu sais.

– Désolé, vieux, dit Kyle en lui touchant le dos. Stan haussa les épaules.

– Est-ce que tu me trouves égoïste ? De vouloir y aller ?

– Non, dit Kyle fermement. Tu aurais l'impression de ne pas être à ta juste place si tu restais. Je l'ai compris. En ce qui le concernait, il ne sentait à la juste place qu'auprès de Stan, mais pour son ami il s'agissait bel et bien de faire ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir.

– Et pour ton père et Ike ? demanda Stan.

– Quoi mon père et Ike ? rétorqua Kyle, angoissé. Il savait que Stan voulait en parler. Stan leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ça leur fait quoi que tu partes à l'armée ? Kyle – tu leur as dit, pas vrai ?

– Hum. Kyle se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Stan grogna et se laissa tomber en avant pour s'allonger sur le dos, en regardant Kyle d'en bas.

– Deux semaines, vieux, dit Stan. N'attends pas la dernière minute.

– Je ne sais même pas s'ils s'en sortiront sans moi, lâcha Kyle, et il aurait voulu ravaler ses mots tout de suite, parce que Stan avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui, ou peut-être que c'est juste Kyle qui désirait que Stan ait besoin de lui plus que sa famille. Mais, non, dit Kyle. Mon père se réveillera, ça lui fera du bien. Et s'il ne saisit pas l'occasion, Ike le fera, considéra Kyle.

– Oui, accorda Stan, mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu pour autant. On va être en retard.

Ils arrivèrent en pleins cours d'histoire et s'assirent au fond comme d'habitude. La prof continua son monologue dans relever leur présence. Kyle essayait d'écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le cours d'histoire était celui qu'il aimait le moins. On parlait de sa mère dans ses manuels scolaires, et dans les livres elle était toujours considérée comme vivante.

– Ça doit vous faire plaisir d'être traités comme des stars, hein les deux tar-ouzes, leur dit Cartman au déjeuner. Ils mangeaient dehors, sous le grand chêne de la cour de récréation. Kyle regrettait la présence de Kenny, même s'il savait qu'il était seulement à quelques heures de la ville, dans le nord à Fort Collins à faire des exercices ou son lit au carré.

– Personne ne nous traite comme des stars, dit Stan. Nous serons diplômés la semaine prochaine de toute façon. Ils finiront par réquisitionner tout le monde si ça se trouve. Ni Kyle ni moi ne pensons que nous sommes supérieurs parce que nous y allons maintenant.

– C'est ça, comme si on allait te croire, dit Cartman.

– Tu ne sais rien sur nous connard, dit Kyle avec tellement de rage que son implant-V l'électrocuta pendant au moins deux secondes. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et quand il les rouvrit ce fut pour voir Stan qui le fixait.

– Hé, les copains ! C'était Butters qui trottait vers eux, Bebe l'accompagnait. On peut s'asseoir avec vous deux minutes ?

– Bien sûr, dit Kyle en se rapprochant de Stan pour faire de la place. Stan regardait un truc de l'autre côté de la cour, et Kyle pouvait deviner facilement ce que c'était. Wendy faisait la permanence à la table des volontaires de la Croix Rouge aux côtés de Gregory, comme tous les mercredis midi. Gregory était un des représentants officiels, et Wendy avait attendu ses dix-huit ans avec impatience pour devenir bénévole. Ils faisaient de grands discours pompeux pour intéresser les étudiants, mais ça faisait longtemps que les élèves connaissaient ce genre de programme et savaient s'ils voulaient y rentrer ou pas, alors Wendy passait quasiment tous ses repas du mercredi à discuter et rire avec Gregory, qui avait toujours l'air de lui faire les yeux doux. Wendy avait affirmé à Stan qu'il était gay quand celui-ci s'était montré jaloux, mais Kyle ne le croyait pas, et il l'aurait su.

– On a entendu dire que vous vouliez vous engager bientôt ? demanda Bebe en s'asseyant près de Butters.

– Ouaip, dit Stan. La semaine après la remise des diplômes. On doit attendre l'anniversaire de Kyle.

– On peut venir avec vous ? demanda Butters en rougissant. On se disait que ce serait tip top si on se retrouvait tous dans le même bataillon.

– Parfait, dit Kyle même s'il n'aimait pas du tout la perspective de devoir combattre aux côtés de Butters, qui était un garçon pleins d'enthousiasme mais empoté. Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez vous engager.

– Oh, mais si ! s'exclama Butters. Mon père dit que ça fera de moi un homme, et je veux vraiment devenir un homme, tu vois ?

– Ouais, bonne chance pour y arriver, grogna Cartman. Il éclata de rire et épousseta les miettes de bouffe de son pull. Bebe a plus de chance de devenir un homme que toi.

– Ferma-là Eric, dit sèchement Bebe. Elle regarda Kyle et se mordit la lèvre. Je me moque de la guerre. Je veux juste retrouver Clyde.

– Toi, toute seule, tu vas trouver Clyde ? ricana Cartman en reniflant. Toute l'unité 56 tant que tu y es ? Hé, tu pourrais sortir Craig de sa grotte et lui demander où il était la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Mais je doute qu'il ait pu vraiment prêter attention à ses petits camarades quand il s'est fait exploser l'œil.

– Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? dit Stan en s'avançant pour cogner Cartman sur l'épaule.

– Heu, t'es sérieux ? rétorqua Kyle. Parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?

– Je trouve juste que c'est complètement cron, dit Cartman. Vous êtes tous prêt à signer pour vous faire arracher les yeux aussi, ou pire, bande d'abrutis. Personne ne pense qu'il reste des survivants chez les 56.

– Je le sais très bien, dit Bebe en fixant ses genoux. Mais je pense qu'ils le sont.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle.

– Parce que je le saurais si Clyde était mort, dit-elle. Elle regarda Kyle avec des yeux perçants qui lui donnèrent envie de se cacher sous la table.

– Moi non plus je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort, encouragea Butters en donna à Bebe une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule. Craig a dit à l'armée que le reste du bataillon était en vie quand il a été séparé d'eux pendant la bataille.

– Ce sale cratard les a probablement tous tuer lui-même avant de se tirer dans l'œil tout seul, marmonna Cartman.

– Ferma ta putain de gueule, dit Bebe, et elle battit à peine des paupières quand son implant-V s'actionna, les yeux bien fixés sur Cartman. Tu parles de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée.

– Comme toujours, insista Kyle. Ignore-le. Mais en tout cas, oui. Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez. Ça sera cool.

– On pourrait faire une fête le soir avant de partir, suggéra Stan, et Kyle ria. Quoi ? dit Stan en lui donnant un coup de coude.

– Rien, dit Kkyle en sachant que le Stan naïf et joyeux ne tiendrait pas longtemps après le recrutement.

La remise des diplômes se fit dans une ambiance maussade, accaparée par les journalistes et les photographes qui mitraillaient Kyle. L'école s'était arrangée spécialement pour lui afin qu'il ne soit pas assailli en quittant le lycée, ce qui lui permit d'aller directement chez Stan avec son père et d'éviter les camionnettes de chaînes infos qui rodaient autour de leur maison. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour le mois de mai Kyle tomba endormi dans le salon des Marsh pendant que son père discutait avec Sharon et Shelly, venue spécialement de Denver pour l'occasion. Elle avait un travail administratif en lien avec l'armée et apparemment ça gagnait bien, Stan pensait amèrement que c'était dû à la mort de leur père, une sorte de consolation de l'Etat.

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent, entendit Kyle de la bouche de Sharon en se réveillant. Stan lui secouait le bras, l'air stressé. Apparemment, il avait oublié de demander à sa mère de ne rien dire à personne sur leur future activité.

– Qu'ils partent ? répéta Gerald.

– Les garçons, dit Sharon.

– Où veulent-ils aller ? demanda Gerald en regardant Kyle comme s'il avait déjà tout compris.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut larmoyant et épuisant, mais Kyle refusait de revenir sur sa position. Il partira avec Stan, même si son père a le cœur brisé ou que son frère le déteste.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! leur cria Kyle en rentrant chez eux, avec Ike qui les regardaient se battre, perché en haut de l'escalier en se rongeant les ongles. Je vous aime tous les deux, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls, mais je ne peux pas rester là alors que tous mes amis partent se battre.

– Le problème n'est pas là ! dit Gerald vivement. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, Kyle. On peut le dire, maintenant que ta mère nous a quitté. C'est peine perdue. On va droit vers la mort. Ta mère – que Dieu ait son âme – la cause qu'elle défendait et pour laquelle elle luttait ne verra jamais le jour.

– Je suis désolé que tu penses ça, dit Kyle, qui aurait aimé ne pas mentir. C'était plus simple de faire croire à son père qu'il avait des idéaux et que ce n'était pas juste pour aller baver et se suicider en suivant Stan partout. Je pense que nous avons des bonnes raison de continuer à nous battre pour la défendre, dit Kyle, ses yeux s'humidifiaient en le disant, parce qu'il pensait à Stan et à l'espoir qu'il portait. Maman aurait compris, cracha Kyle, il le regretta tout de suite en voyant son père lui tourner le dos.

– Tu es comme elle, dit Gerald d'une voix rauque, faible.

– Et moi à qui je ressemble ? cria Ike en haut de l'escalier. Gerald et Kyle se tournèrent vers lui, mais pas assez vite pour le voir partir en courant. Il s'était enfermé, et Kyle trembla en entendant la porte du grenier claquer violemment, en pensant aux fantômes. Ike se traitait de fantôme parfois, et parlait de sa mort, déclaré noyé dans le Crystal Lake, corps jamais retrouvé.

Kyle laissa Ike seul une heure pour bouder avant de frapper à la porte du grenier. Personne ne répondit, mais il ouvrit la porte quand même. Il trouva Ike en train de jouer avec la vielle Gamesphere qu'il adorait avant, un jeu de guerre, fut un temps où Kyle aimait ça.

– Le courant est revenu ? demanda Kyle. Ike secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur la télé.

– Je l'ai branché à un générateur.

– Où t'as trouvé un générateur ?

Ike haussa les épaules, et Kyle s'assit par terre à côté de lui, regarda les explosions sur l'écran. C'était un jeu de tire pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, vue à la première personne, les graphiques étaient vraiment bien faits aux yeux de Kyle. Il regarda Ike jouer un moment, en se demandant si la guerre ressemblerait à ça. Il clignait des yeux à chaque coup de feu aveuglant.

– Tu ne peux sortir te balader la nuit, dit Kyle. Si t'as besoin d'un truc – un générateur, des pièces pour bricoler, n'importe quoi – demande à Papa. Il ira te les chercher.

– Tu pars te balader la nuit, dit Ike. Kyle était surpris qu'il l'ait remarqué, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Ike vivait presque uniquement la nuit.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, dit Kyle. Je ne suis pas déclaré mort.

– Bien sûr que si. Tu t'engages dans l'armée, non ?

– Ike.

– Où tu vas ? demanda Ike en baissant sa manette. La nuit ? T'as une copine ?

– Non, dit Kyle. Il devint rouge alors que Ike restait silencieux, à l'examiner.

– Chez Stan, conclu Ike, avant de retourner à son jeu. T'as l'intention de te jeter sur une mine pour lui ? Lui et Wendy ont prévu de donner ton nom à leur bébé ?

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais mourir ?

Ike soupira et mis son jeu sur pause. Il laissa la manette lui tomber des mains, comme si elle ne marchait plus.

– J'aimerais y aller avec toi, dit-il comme si c'était une réponse à sa question, et Kyle ne savait pas si c'était un oui ou non.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça horrible de tuer des Canadiens ?

– Et toi ? répliqua Ike, en levant les yeux de sa manette pour les plonger dans ceux de Kyle.

– Si, dit Kyle. Ne – arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu sais pourquoi j'y vais.

– Alors pourquoi tu as raconté ce tas de conneries de merde que soi-disant il faut se battre pour défendre le pats ?

Ike ne s'était pas fait V-implanter. Kyle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pouvait cracher ses gros mots avec autant d'aisance. Il les disait pour faire mal, mais il n'avait pas à subir la punition d'avoir voulu insulter quelqu'un. Ça donnait à ses insultes un soin et une facilité si honnête que Kyle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu le verdict d'un juge.

– Ce n'est pas qu'un tas de conneries, dit Kyle, et il fut soulagé d'être électrocuté, parce que c'était comme un blâme pour avoir cru qu'il avait une bonne raison d'y aller, et pour s'être bercer la nuit en imaginant qu'il sauvait Stan d'une attaque chaotique. Dans son imagination, ils survivaient tous les deux.

\- Comment on ne dire que "partiellement" un tas de connerie ? demanda Ike qui semblait intrigué par l'idée, comme s'il imaginait une théière remplie à moitié de merde.

\- Papa n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je m'en vais, dit Kyle fermement. Et je lui ai presque tout expliqué. Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire pendant que tous mes amis quittent la ville.

\- Ça fait quoi d'avoir des amis ? demanda Ike pour le faire culpabiliser.

\- Stan est ton ami, dit Kyle. Jimbo et Ned misent à part, Stan était la seule personne en qui la famille Broflovski avait assez confiance pour avoir été mis au courant de l'existence de Ike. Même Sharon, sa maman, ne savait pas.

\- Stan me regarde comme si j'étais ton ami imaginaire. Parfois je me dis qu'il a raison.

\- Tu es bien vrai, dit Kyle en se penchant pour le pincer. Ike le laissa faire sans sourciller.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais si j'ai senti quelque chose ou pas.

\- Ta peau est rose, regarde.

\- C'est pas une raison, ça pourrait très bien avoir lieu dans ta tête.

Ils faisaient ça parfois, une sorte de jeu sans fin, Kyle devait convaincre Ike qu'il n'était pas qu'une illusion issue de l'imagination de la famille.

\- Stan est une preuve, dit Kyle. Il arrive à te voir. Et il te parle.

\- Stan rentrerait dans ton jeu quoi que tu fasses, même si tu parlais au mur, répliqua Ike. Kyle rougit, il savait que c'était probablement la vérité.

Stan passa le soir à la maison pour souhaiter à Kyle un bon dix-huitième anniversaire. Kyle avait bien insisté pour qu'on ne lui fasse ni fête ni cadeaux, mais Wendy n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait organisé une soirée. Il fut soulagé quand les invités s'en allèrent continuer la fête chez elle et qu'il s'enfermera enfin dans sa chambre avec Stan en emportant sa pile de carte de vœux. Stan lui avait offert un couteau de poche avec un manche en jade, vert foncé, presque la même couleur que les yeux de Kyle.

\- Contre quoi tu l'as échangé ? demanda Kyle. Ils étaient affalés sur le lit tous les deux, Stan le regardait jouer avec le couteau. Ça venait sans aucun doute du marché noir.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Des bouquins. Kyle s'en voulu d'avoir demandé. Les livres coutaient très chers. Il glissa la lame contre la paume de sa main pour voir si elle était tranchante. Arrête, dit Stan en se redressant soudain parce que Kyle avait enfoncé la lame trop fort et c'était fait saigner.

\- C'est rien. Je voulais juste voir. Il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait proposer à Stan de faire une espèce de cérémonie du sang avec lui, mais il effaça aussitôt cette idée de sa tête, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir une seule goute du sang de Stan gaspillée. Il nettoya le couteau en l'essuyant sur son jean et le rangea dans sa poche. Merci, dit-il en regardant Stan, qui avait toujours l'air inquiet.

\- Demain, dit Stan.

Ce sera un samedi, ils iront au bureau des recrutements à la première heure avec Bebe et Butters.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dit Kyle en le pensant vraiment, mais l'affirmer ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus courageux.

\- Je n'avais pas peur non plus, c'est juste maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur tout à coup ?

\- Parce que, commença Stan en baissant les yeux sur la main de Kyle. Il y avait toujours un peu de sang, Kyle l'amena à sa bouche pour se nettoyer. Quand il regarda à nouveau Stan, celui-ci avait les joues rouges.

\- Je ne mourrai pas en héro, dit Kyle. Tu m'as vu. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Tu sais ce qui est grave ? demanda Stan d'une voix très basse. Kyle secoua la tête.

\- Non ?

\- C'est que je suis content que tu viennes avec moi. J'en ai envie - comme si. Je crois que je ne veux pas mourir sans toi. Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

\- Je serai là, dit Kyle.

\- Mais en vrai je ne le veux pas ! dit Stan un peu trop fort en attrapant Kyle par l'épaule comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose, un truc qui viendrait sceller cette promesse. Kyle, je suis sérieux. Ne me laisse pas devenir aussi égoïste.

Kyle ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait peur de s'embrouiller et de finir par cracher le morceau, la vérité : Stan était déjà sa raison de vivre.

\- Je veux venir avec toi, mais pas à cause de toi, finit par dire Kyle. Stan le fixait, en respirant un peu bruyamment, il semblait toujours énervé. En fait, ce serait trop nul que tu partes vivre des aventures de fous sans moi. C'est pour ça que je pars.

\- Tu ne sais pas si la mort est une si brillante aventure, fit remarquer Stan.

\- Oui, bon. Peut-être pas, mais peut-être que oui, si on est ensemble. Faire la guerre, c'est peut-être dingue.

\- C'est pas la même chose, mourir et faire la guerre.

\- Oh, je sais. En matière d'aventure de fou, j'ai plus d'espoir concernant la mort. Vieux. Il regarda le torse de Stan, sa poitrine montait et descendait vite. Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? C'est pas grave si tu as changé d'-

\- Non, je veux le faire. Stan roula sur le côté, loin de Kyle. Allez, on dort. Il fera jour plus vite.

Kyle resta éveillé, s'occupa en écoutant le souffle de Stan devenir de plus en plus calme à mesure qu'il s'endormait. Quand Kyle finit par s'assoupir, il rêva d'un champ de bataille, il ouvrait la bouche et sentait le gout du sang sur ses lèvres, c'était chaud et gluant, ça avait le gout de tous les secrets qu'il gardait caché en lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut et voulu se précipiter vers la fenêtre avant de se souvenir qu'il était déjà chez Stan et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sortir pour le rejoindre. Celui-ci dormait toujours à côté de lui, allongé sur le dos, le visage tourné du côté de la place de Kyle. Kyle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et se rapproche de Stan jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur corporelle, seulement quelques centimètre les séparaient.

\- Ne pars pas, murmura Kyle, mais c'était inutile.

Ils partirent à l'aube au bureau de recrutement, prirent les formulaires à remplir, s'assirent à une petite table grise qu'ils partageaient avec Bebe et Butters. Le bruit des stylos sur le papier rappela à Kyle l'école.

Ils attendrirent un bon moment après qu'un homme de l'armée - un général peut-être, ou autre chose - ait collecté leurs formulaires, si longtemps que Kyle finit par se demander qu'il n'y avait pas un problème. Butters n'arrêtait pas de bailler mais était de très bonne humeur, il papotait à propos d'une lettre qu'il avait reçu de Kenny. Apparemment Fort Collins n'était pas si terrible que ça, par contre les gens du camp d'entrainement étaient des idiots. Bebe était silencieuse, les bras croisés. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur ses gardes, prête à se battre, mais quand le général apparut enfin, ce fut Kyle qu'il appela.

\- Mr. Broflovski, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ce ne sera pas long, dit-il en maintenant la porte entre-ouverte. Kyle échangea un regard avec Stan, qui secoua un peu la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, juste un peu agacé. Kyle se leva et rentra dans le bureau avec l'horrible impression qu'il allait se faire accuser d'avoir voler un truc dans une boutique ou d'avoir tricher à un devoir sur table. Asseyez-vous, dit le général avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? demanda Kyle quand le général s'assit en face de lui de l'autre côté d'une table en métale hideuse. Dire "Monsieur" n'était pas naturel pour lui ; ce sera difficile de s'habituer à appeler les adultes aussi respectueusement. Le général croisa les mains et posa les coudes sur le bureau.

\- Mr. Broflovski, dit-il avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Vous ne pouvez pas vous engager dans l'Armée.

\- Je - pourquoi ?

\- La raison officielle que nous donnerons sera que vous êtes diabétique de type 1, et croyez-moi c'est déjà suffisant. Vos médicaments doivent être placés dans un frigo. Il n'y aura pas de frigo là ou vos amis partent. Mais quand bien même nous vous trouvons un poste dans un endroit aménagé. Vous pensiez sincèrement que vous auriez pu être un soldat ? Vous n'êtes pas anonyme.

\- Que - que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kyle. Son cœur battait trop vite, il voulait qu'on lui dise que c'était juste une blague, une farce orchestrée par Cartman pour l'humilier cinq minutes. C'est à cause de ma mère ? demanda-t-il en sentant une horrible chaleur dans ses joues descendre dans son torse jusque dans ses jambes.

Le général hocha la tête.

\- Il y a certaines personnes dans nos troupes qui ne sont pas là par bonté de cœur. C'est moche, mais c'est votre héritage. Parmi nos soldats, il y a des femmes et des hommes qui n'aimaient pas du tout votre mère. Elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait faire cette guerre pour protéger ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me comprenez ? Certaines personnes voient en vous la raison pour laquelle ils sont en enfer.

\- Mais j'étais contre, dit Kyle. Quand, quand j'étais enfant, je ne voulais pas -

\- Evidemment, dit le général un peu sèchement. Mais vous n'aurez peut-être pas la chance de pouvoir l'expliquer pendant une bataille dans le feu de l'action si un de nos soldats cherche vengeance. Je ne peux pas le permettre, Kyle. Vous êtes trop connu, et votre famille provoque trop d'animosité des deux côtés de cette guerre. Vous nous handicaperez. Il regarda Kyle accuser le morceau, se mordre la lèvre sans dire un mot. Désolé, fiston.

\- S'il vous plait, dit Kyle quand il arriva enfin à retrouver sa voix. Il doit y avoir un moyen -

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous à ce point vous engager ? interrogea le général en fronçant les sourcils et en reculant un peu. Pour être honnête, je n'aurai jamais cru avoir cette conversation un jour.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, dit Kyle. Tous les beaux discours qu'il avait racontés à son père lui étaient sortis de la tête, il ne pensait qu'à Stan. S'il vous plait, il y a - tout le monde part, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Essayez la Croix Rouge, dit le général. Je pense que ce sera plus judicieux. Il se leva pour clore la conversation. Kyle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses jambes. Le général se racla la gorge et Kyle se mit enfin sur ses pieds, il manquait d'équilibre il se dirigeait comme un automate vers la porte.

Il se sentait comme un fantôme en retournant dans la salle d'attente, il savait qu'il était déjà dans un autre monde. Stan bondit de sa chaise en voyant Kyle.

\- Félicitations, dit le général en dépassant Kyle. Il tendit la main et serra celle de Stan fermement. Le brun avait l'air déconcerté. Mademoiselle, ajouta le général en lâchant la main de Stan pour prendre celle de Bebe. Jeune homme, finit-il en passant à Butters. Bienvenue à l'U.S. Army.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Kyle fit tout son possible pour se battre contre la décision de l'armée, il demanda à son père d'en parler autour de lui et impliqua la maire. Ils contactèrent toutes les connaissances qui avaient de près ou de loin un lien avec le gouvernement mais personne ne voulait l'aider. C'était du passé elle était morte, et ils savaient tous que le chargé de recrutement avait raison. Kyle n'était pas un soldat, c'était un boulet.

Stan ne voulait pas en rester là, même après que Kyle ait renoncé à les faire changer d'avis. Il agissait comme si faire entrer Kyle dans l'armée était une bataille pour lui sauver la vie, jusqu'au jour où il sembla réaliser brutalement que ce n'était pas ça du tout alors ils arrêtèrent de parler de leur départ prochain au camp d'entrainement qui n'aura jamais lieu. L'été était caniculaire, les rumeurs parlaient d'attaques aériennes au sud de San Francisco.

\- C'est probablement bien mieux comme ça, finit par dire Wendy. Je veux dire – que tu ne partes pas. Je suis certaine que tu seras bientôt ravi de ne pas y être aller.

Kyle se leva et quitta la table qu'ils partageaient pour y manger un petit sac de chips goût barbecue ils s'étaient tous cotisés au marché noir. Stan suivit Kyle loin du groupe et ils s'assirent ensemble sur un bout de trottoir. Le bitume était si chaud que Kyle avait l'impression que le tissu de son jeans brulait.

\- Je lui avais dit de ne pas dire ça, dit Stan.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Kyle. Ils en restèrent là.

Les parents de Butters organisaient une fête pour la dernière soirée de leur fils avant son départ à Fort Collins et le début de l'entrainement militaire. Kyle ne voulait pas y aller, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part rester seul chez lui à s'apitoyer sur son sort et se ronger les sangs pour Stan. Ike était particulièrement bizarre et solitaire en ce moment, Kyle savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, au moins s'en inquiéter, mais il était trop obnubilé par sa propre tristesse pour faire quoi que soit d'utile au bien être de Ike.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pars demain, dit Stan pendant qu'ils se préparaient pour la fête du soir. Kyle était assis sur son lit, tellement en colère contre tout le monde qu'il devait se retenir de gifler Stan pour dire des trucs aussi clichés. Il savait que Stan n'était pas un radoteur, qu'il en parlait parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de remplir la pièce avec un semblant de conversation quand Kyle devenait maussade et taiseux.

Le temps ne s'écoule plus comme avant. C'était tout plat comme une feuille de papier, et maintenant c'est comme si on n'arrêtait pas de l'écraser en boulle, dit Kyle d'une voix morne.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il racontait. Il était à peine dix-sept heures et il avait bu trois fois de la bouteille de whisky de Stan. Celui-ci tourna le dos au miroir de son armoire avec un sourire en coin. Il essayait de nouer la cravate de son uniforme pour la troisième fois, qu'elle tombe enfin bien. Butters avait insisté pour qu'ils portent tous les trois leurs uniformes à la soirée, afin de faire des photos.

\- Allons manger un truc, dit Stan alors que Kyle se penchait pour reprendre une gorgée de whisky.

La maison de Stan était vide, sa mère était déjà à la fête pour aider les parents de Butters à l'organiser. Kyle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et regarda Stan fouiller dans le frigo. Il espérait pouvoir continuer à se faufiler dans la maison de Stan quand celui-ci sera au camp d'entrainement et Sharon dehors à faire on ne sait quoi pour la Croix Rouge. Il lui semblait important de pouvoir revenir dans cette cuisine une fois vide et de s'assoir ici silencieusement, pour faire le deuil de ces pièces sourdes.

\- Je me sens un peu dramatique ce soir, dit Kyle quand Stan posa une assiette de macaroni devant lui. C'était comme ça que Kyle les adorait, avec de la mayonnaise et du jambon. Sa mère ne les aurait jamais cuisinés de la sorte.

\- Le whisky rend tout le monde dramatique, dit Stan. Il rouvrit le frigo. Dommage que je n'ai pas de bière. J'aurai dû demander à ma mère d'en prendre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y aura de la bière à la fête, dit Kyle. La majorité pour consommer de l'alcool était toujours fixée à vingt et un ans, mais plus personne n'y portait attention.

\- Ouais, marmonna Stan. Il avait l'air sombre en s'asseyant face à Kyle, cherchait une fourchette parmi les couverts. Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié le Tupperware rempli de macaroni juste devant lui. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller à cette stupide soirée, finit-il par dire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle. Lui savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller : il ne voulait pas partager sa dernière nuit avant le départ de Stan avec d'autres gens, particulièrement Wendy. Stan ne reviendra que dans deux mois.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Stan. Il plongea la fourchette dans le plat, mange un peu. En fait c'est – Butters. Bon Dieu, Kyle ! Stan posa sa fourchette, l'air soudain contrarié. Je pars faire la guerre avec Butters ? Quelle mer- Il s'arrêta juste à temps, Kyle le regarda déglutir en ravalant son juron.

\- Pourquoi tu cries sur moi ? demanda Kyle. J'y peux rien. A moi que tu penses que c'est ma faute.

\- Non – quoi ? Je ne crie pas sur toi, et je sais que t'y peux rien. Mais – Kyle !

\- Quoi ? Kyle plongea un coup de fourchette rageur dans les macaronis. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu trouves que je n'ai pas assez –

\- Je viens de dire que je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pour ma dernière nuit en ville, sérieux.

\- Ne dis pas que c'est ta dernière nuit, murmura Kyle, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. D'un coup le mélange jaunâtre lui paraissait très peu appétissant. Tu reviendras après l'entrainement – n'est-ce pas ? Il leva la tête, terrifié que Stan dise non.

\- Bah, oui, dit Stan. Dans deux fichus mois, et après ils m'enverront quelque part. Kyle, je ne me sens pas bien, ok, tu peux me laisser le dire à voix haute sans m'agresser ?

\- Je ne t'agresse pas, marmonna Kyle. Il voulait se lever et s'assoir sur les genoux de Stan, passer le reste de la nuit à juste le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

\- T'agresses trop. Stan soupira et le regarda manger ses pâtes. Hé, Terrance.

\- Quoi ? grogna Kyle, pas d'humeur à jouer. Stan faisait toujours ça quand Kyle boudait.

\- Tu dois dire « Ouais Philippe ? »

\- T'es con Stan, dit Kyle. Son implant-V ne s'actionna que légèrement, car il l'avait presque dit avec tendresse. Il leva le nez et rigola en voyant les yeux pleins d'espoir de Stan. Ouais Philippe ? demande Kyle avec un mauvais accent canadien.

\- T'as pété devant la cour.

\- Ouais Philippe, c'est pour étayer votre défense.

C'était beaucoup plus drôle quand ils étaient enfants, dans le lit pendant les pyjamas party. C'était plus drôle quand Terrance et Philippe n'étaient pas morts. Stan souriait quand même, satisfait. Il avala une grosse bouchée de macaroni, et quelque chose dans cette vision de son ami aussi simple, les coudes sur la table, la cravate militaire nouée légèrement de travers, donnait à Kyle l'envie irrésistible de vendre son âme à n'importe quelle créature démoniaque pour ne serait-ce que l'infime garantie que tout aille bien pour Stan.

\- T'as de la mayo, dit Kyle en pointant du doigt le coin de ses lèvres pour le montrer à Stan. Kyle regretta de l'avoir mentionner dès que Stan passa le dos de sa main pour se nettoyer. Ça faisait partie de ce moment amer.

Ils se rendirent à la fête une heure plus tard, une flasque de whisky bien au chaud dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Stan. Un nombre impressionnant de voiture était garé dans la rue de Butters, la boite aux lettres était décorée de ballons rouge, blanc et bleu. La mère de Stan les disputa pour être arrivé si tard dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la maison. Kyle se servit un verre de vin, regarda ce que portait Wendy, qui se faisant un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les convives pour rejoindre Stan. C'était une robe noire, strict, presque une robe d'enterrement. En fait, c'était bel et bien la robe qu'elle avait portée à la commémoration de la mère de Kyle. Elle avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme.

\- Kyle ! dit joyeusement Butters en lui sautant dessus. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux un peu sauvages il avait l'air pompette, et il prit Kyle dans ses bras avec une vigueur inappropriée. Dans son uniforme il ressemblant à petit garçon qui préparait une pièce de fin d'année sur le patriotisme. Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu ! J'avais peur de ne pas te voir !

\- Ouais, dit Kyle qui le regardant fixement. Mon plaisir.

\- C'est une soirée vraiment unique. Mon parent sont fiers de moi, pour de vrai.

\- Génial, Butters. Je suis contant pour toi. Kyle avala cul sec ce qui lui restait de vin et se servit un autre verre.

\- Où es Stan ?

\- Par-là, dit Kyle. Wendy était collée à Stan qui la prenait par l'épaule elle essayait de lui remettre la cravate droite pendant qu'il parlait à sa mère.

\- Wendy est super contrariée, murmura Butters très fort. C'est – c'est très difficile, de le voir partir.

\- Ouaip.

\- Je crois que je peux comprendre, dit Butters en se rapprochant à deux centimètres de Kyle. Il recula immédiatement, grimaça quand la bouche de Butters se colla contre le bord de son oreille. J'ai un – quelque chose à avouer, dit Butters. Ce soir, peut-être.

\- Okay, dit Kyle en se tortillant pour échapper à Butters qui était décidément beaucoup trop près. C'est – c'est super pour toi. Je crois que ton père te cherche.

\- Ah bon ? piaffa Butters en se retournant d'un coup. Kyle sauta sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir et se perde dans la masse.

L'humeur pourrie de Kyle ne faisait qu'empirer à mesure qu'il se resservait à boire, au point qu'il fut même content de voir Cartman quand il arriva très en retard. C'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se disputer pour des broutilles, une distraction. Cartman ne semblait absolument pas souffrir de la même tristesse que Kyle de ne pas rejoindre l'armée. Il fonça directement jusqu'au buffet et se fit une belle assiette d'ailes de poulet.

\- Hé, le juif, dit Cartman. Apparemment il se fassait électrocuter une fois sur deux quand il disait ça. Je me demandais si t'allais venir.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? s'énerva Kyle. Cartman leva le nez de son plateau, les sourcils hauts.

\- Whoa. T'es bourré.

\- C'est toi qui est bourré, dit Kyle d'un ton méprisant. Il piqua une aile de poulet à Cartman et la déchiqueta, la sauce coula de sa bouche. Pourquoi t'es venu d'ailleurs ? Si tu les prends tous pour des crétins ?

\- Pff, souffla Cartman avec mépris en soulevant le plat devant lui. Buffet gratuit.

\- Surement que ça te faire plaisir de sortir de ta baraque, dit Kyle comme s'il émettait une hypothèse scientifique en agitant un os de poulet. Cartman devint blanc comme un linge.

\- Moi au moins ma mère n'est pas morte.

\- Ah. Kyle tourna les talons.

Il chercha Stan un moment, mais les invités formaient un tel amas qu'il s'y perdait. Il voulut prendre l'air, sortit par derrière, dans le jardin, mais y avait encore plus de monde dehors. Le père de Butters tenait le barbecue et distribuait les hamburgers. Kyle se sentait vide mais n'avait pas faim, le souvenir du plat de macaroni lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Hé, fais gaffe, dit Bebe qui le regardait descendre les escaliers du porche pour rejoindre la pelouse. Tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Je veux dire – oui, mais.

\- Je sais. Viens là.

Elle entraîna Kyle vers le banc en ciment au fond du jardin, là ils pouvaient d'assoir et regarder la fête de loin. L'uniforme de Bebe était identique à celui de Stan, pourtant elle avait l'air plus féminine que jamais, ses cheveux habituellement lâchés étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon bien serré. Kyle y voyait un peu plus clair à présent, il la laissa lui prendre la main.

\- Quand Clyde est parti, commença-t-elle, mais elle n'arriva pas à continuer. Kyle lui serra un peu la main, il avait l'impression de tout lui avouer, même s'il savait que c'était inutile.

\- Et si tu le retrouves ? dit Kyle. Si tu y arrives vraiment ?

Je sais qu'il est vivant, affirma Bebe. J'ai eu des rêves – ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire de télépathie, si nous pouvions faire ça il m'aurait dit depuis longtemps où il est et j'aurais pu – aller le chercher. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un rêve de fantôme. Tu comprends ? Kyle secoua la tête, elle ria. Tu crois aux auras ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non

\- Je m'en doutais. Elle souriait toujours, ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Mais tu ressens ce qui émane de Stan ? Cette lumière ? Tout ira bien.

\- Ma mère pensait que tout irait bien pour elle, coupa Kyle. Il savait que c'était un coup bas.

\- Ta mère n'était pas lui. Pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire croire, que tu peux voir l'avenir ? C'est ridicule. Quoi que, si – qu'est-ce que tu vois pour moi ?

\- Quand il n'y a plus rien à mettre au feu, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'immoler, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Laisse tomber, dit-elle en lui lâchant la main. Je pense que c'est mieux que tu ne viennes pas avec nous. Il sera plus concentré sans toi. Il ne se précipitera pas sous le feu des ennemis sans réfléchir.

\- Il l'a dit mais en parlant de Wendy, contredit Kyle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Bebe se releva. Allez, tu veux un hamburger ?

Kyle était installé à la table du salon quand Stan le retrouva. Il buvait une bière, semblait en avoir assez pris pour ne plus être si désolé de partir à la guerre en compagnie de Butters. Il toucha Kyle dans le dos et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Butters est trop bourré, rigola Stan. Sa mère a dû l'empêcher de faire un discours.

\- La conne, dit Kyle. Il sentit à peine la décharge de l'implant-V, l'alcool avait tendance à étouffer un peu cette douleur. Il a le droit de faire un dis-discours s'il le veut. Il va à la guerre et tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? demanda Stan. Il piqua son gobelet en plastique et renifla le vin.

\- Autant que je le finisse, dit Kyle en parlant de l'entièreté de la réserve de vin des Stotch. C'est pas comme si j'étais attendu demain.

\- Wendy va passer chez toi après mon départ, dit Stan avant de lui retoucher le dos, un peu plus longtemps. Elle veut que tu t'engages à la Croix Rouge comme bénévole. Tu veux y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma Kyle, même s'il était un peu agacé que Stan et Wendy complotent ensemble pour l'aider à occuper son existence vide. Ça me va.

\- Est-ce que Jimbo vient te chercher ce soir ? demanda Stan.

\- Je lui ai dit de prendre sa soirée. Je me disais – enfin, tu sais, qu'on serait, ensemble. Toi et moi.

\- Après la fête, on restera tous les deux – Stan fronça les sourcils. Mais tu vas tomber endormi à la seconde où ta tête touchera l'oreiller.

\- Pas grave, dit Kyle en essayant de boire dans son verre vide. Quand il n'y a plus rien à mettre au feu.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien – Bebe est folle. T'en penses quoi ? Quand elle dit qu'elle va pouvoir ramener Clyde ?

\- Chut, interrompit Stan en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien entendu. Je trouve ça – noble, je crois.

\- Hé, Philippe, dit Kyle.

\- Oui ? Stan regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Terrance ? dit-il à voix basse, en rougissant. Ils ne le faisaient jamais en public. C'était leur secret rien qu'à eux. Il y avait eu des arrestations de personnes qui avaient publiquement exprimé de la tristesse concernant la mort de Terrance et Philippe. C'était considéré comme un acte de traitrise.

\- J'sais pas, dit Kyle. Il rigola, s'avachit sur l'épaule de Stan. Délire, je crois.

\- Ok vieux, sourit Stan en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Tu as besoin de te reposer un moment.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, Stan. Kyle savait qu'il exagérait, que ce jour – avec peut-être celui de l'enterrement de sa mère – était le dernier au monde qu'il devait gâcher avec ses crises de gamin saoul.

\- Je vais te ramener dans une minute, chuchota Stan en lui faisant traverser le salon, puis monter les escaliers. Laisse-moi juste le temps de dire au revoir. Voilà, ici. Tu vas te reposer dans la chambre de Butters jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, t'en penses quoi ?

\- La chambre de Butters, répéta Kyle, riant comme si l'idée qu'un tel lieu existe sur Terre était absurde.

Il ne se rappela pas être entrer dans la chambre, mais soudainement il y était, bordé dans le lit de Butters par Stan. Kyle tendit les bras vers lui, paniqué, persuadé pendant un instant que c'était leurs derniers instants avant que Stan ne parte au camp, leurs grands au revoir. Stan rouspéta gentiment quand Kyle trouva ses épaules et le tira vers lui.

\- Ne pars pas, dit Kyle. Ne pars Stan, put-putain – Aah ! – ne me laisse pas.

\- Je vais juste au rez-de-chaussée, vieux, dit Stan en reposant les bras de Kyle sur le lit, le visage face au sien. Je reviens vite. Il y a des gens – je ne les reverrai pas avant longtemps, tu comprends ?

\- Désolé, pardon, dit Kyle en se cachant le visage avec les deux mains. Je me comporte comme un taré.

\- Tu as juste trop bu. Stan déposa un baiser sur son front. Kyle ferma les yeux, en voulait un autre. Je reviens, dit Stan, en touchant le torse de Kyle avant de partir. Kyle sentait toujours sa main sur sa poitrine même quelques minutes plus tard, comme si Stan avait fait une dédicace dans du béton frais.

Kyle tomba dans ce qui lui sembla être le sommeil, en tout cas ça en était proche, c'était si confortable, si noir. Il ouvrit les yeux quand le lit s'affaissa d'un coup, comme si le matelas tombait dans un ravin. Il tenta de se relever mais se senti mal, et pendant un moment le poids lourd d'une main appuyée sur son torse le convainquit de ne pas bouger. C'était une nouvelle main, plus lourde que celle de Stan, plus chaude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, le juif ? demanda Cartman en s'approchant de lui. Il grimaça et Kyle éclata de rire. La seule justice de l'implant-V était qu'il punissait Cartman quand il disait ce mot – parfois. Quand il le disait comme une insulte.

\- Je me repose, dit Kyle. On part bientôt.

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- Stan et moi.

Cartman ricana.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Je l'ai vu te monter ici il y a une heure. Il voulait juste planquer ta sale face d'ivrogne dans un coin pour être tranquille à sa grande soirée en son honneur. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il porte ce putain d'uniforme, quel trou de balle.

\- La ferme, dit Kyle qui tentait que chasser Cartman comme un moustique. Tu mens. Stan va venir me cherche. Il me ramène à la maison.

\- Dans quelques heures peut être, dit Cartman. Il lui faut d'abords sa dose de gloire. Il est bas à peloter Wendy pendant que les autres lui jettent des fleurs. Butters est un prutain de clown, Bebe est une grosse salilope en plein délire, et Stan est la plus grosse smerde au monde. Il se prend pour Captain America de mes chouilles.

\- Tu es jaloux, dit Kyle en se remettant à rire. Cartman grogna et prit Kyle par la gorge d'une seule main, il ne serait pas vraiment, appuyait juste un peu avec son pouce et son index. Kyle se figea, étourdi.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux de ces cratards, dit Cartman. Je suis bien plus malin qu'eux tous. Tu verras.

\- Retire ta main, dit Kyle en poussant le bras de Cartman. Celui-ci sourit en le regardant de haut. Stan n'avait laissé aucune lumière dans la pièce, Cartman faisait peur à crever éclairé à la lumière de la lune de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre de Butters, il avait l'air parfaitement sobre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de tout façon ? demanda Kyle. Il essayait de s'assoir, mais sa tête allait se dévisser et tomber au sol s'il le faisait.

\- Je te tiens compagnie, dit Cartman. Il reposa la main sur le haut du torse de Kyle. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Tout le monde t'as abandonné, n'est-ce pas, Kyle ? Hmm ?

Kyle cacha ses yeux de la main, même si c'était idiot : Cartman verrait sans doute ses lèvres trembler. D'habitude il lui en fallait plus pour craquer, surtout avec Cartman, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'enfance. Il était juste trop fatigué, trop alcoolisé, et il n'arrivait plus à faire face au déroulement des choses. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais savait que Cartman avait raison. Stan avait voulu se débarrasser de lui discrètement pour continuer d'être celui qui est normal, le courageux, au cœur de la fête de sa dernière nuit en ville.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas, dit Cartman. Kyle ne savait pas s'il se fichait de lui ou s'il essayait vraiment de le réconforter la seconde idée était plus perturbante. La main de Cartman glissa jusqu'au bas du T-shirt de Kyle, celui-ci eu un soubresaut en sentant un doigt lui caresser le ventre. Tu n'es pas seul, Kyle. Je reste ici. Je vais faire de grandes choses dans cette ville. Tu pourrais m'aider. On pourrait être associé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Vire ta main tout de suite, s'exclama Kyle fou de rage. Il tentait de chasser le bras de Cartman, mais il l'esquivait. Il agrippa la cuisse de Kyle et la serra fort, lui écarta les jambes, l'autre main lourdement posée sur l'épaule de Kyle.

\- Calme-toi, dit Cartman. Je sais ce qui tu es.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je vais hurler. Mais il était en train de chuchoter, mortifié.

\- Hurler ? Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit, je sais ce que tu es. J'ai bien remarqué comment tu regardes Stan. Tout le monde le sait ! Tu en veux une bien grosse dans le cul, pas vrai Kyle ? Tu veux hurler, parfait. Tout chez toi hurle déjà ce que tu es.

\- Je te hais, dit Kyle. C'était comme s'il était devenu amnésique, trop occupé par ses vrais problèmes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde eu l'idée que Cartman puisse lui gâcher la vie à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, recruter du monde pour bosser dans la maison close de ta mère ? Vous avez besoin d'hommes maintenant ?

\- Comme si ça ne te plairait pas d'être traité comme une pute, cracha Cartman, et il renversa Kyle sur le ventre. Pendant un instant Kyle fut persuader qu'il allait vomir d'un coup il n'avait plus son pantalon sur lui. Cartman lui l'avait descendu alors que Kyle tentait de ramper loin de lui. La chambre tournait autour de nuit, il se sentait si faible, comme si on le vidait de son sang.

\- Putain de merde. L'implant-V électrocuta Kyle violement pour l'avoir dit si honnêtement. La puissance du choc le fit gémir et baver, complètement perdu.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Cartman. Il haletait contre le cou de Kyle, portait toujours son jeans alors qu'il baisait Kyle par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Tu aimes ça ?

Kyle n'aimait pas ça du tout et voulait le crier, mais il n'arrivait même pas à reprendre correctement son souffle, soit à cause de Cartman qui l'étouffait soit de la décharge électrique. Il se sentait paralysé – c'était déjà arrivait à des gosses quand il était petit, mais le gouvernement avait toujours décliné toute responsabilité de l'implant-V - il enfonça sa tête dans la couverture de Butters quand Cartman se décolla juste assez pour pouvoir passer la main et lui écarter les fesses, à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son trou. Cartman chantonna joyeusement alors que Kyle se crispa de dégoût, il avait l'espoir au fond de lui qu'il vivait un cauchemar, que le vrai Cartman était toujours en bas à dévorer des ailes des poulets. Ça devait être vrai, parce qu'au moment où Kyle se mit à prier en regroupant tout ce qui lui restait de pensée lucide, le poids de Cartman au-dessus de lui disparu.

Il roula sur le dos, réalisant lentement qu'il ne se réveillait pas, qu'il ne s'était jamais endormi. Toujours épuisé à cause de la punition de l'implant-V pour penser correctement, il arriva malgré tout à remettre son pantalon et regarder à travers le brouillard : Stan frappait Cartman au ventre et au visage, crachant des insultes comme s'il n'avait aucun implant du tout.

\- Stan ? dit Kyle. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il ne voyait pas bien. Il arriva à boutonner son jeans, trembla car il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir les doigts de Cartman qui le lui arrachait. Cartman semblait plus petit que jamais sous Stan il tentait de se débattre mais ne faisait que tomber et crier.

\- Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer putain ! s'époumona Stan qui continuait à frapper Cartman, jusqu'à ce que Kyle le fasse reculer.

\- Toi sale fils de pute ! cria Cartman. Son dos se plia d'un coup sous le choc de l'implant-V, le faisant tomber au sol contre le tapis comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il grogna et se remit sur pied avec difficulté pendant que Kyle retenait Stan. Il était d'accord ! Bon Dieu, j'ai le nez qui tisse le sang.

\- Dégage, dit Kyle. Il tremblait, tenait le bras de Stan pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Je vais porter plainte, dit Cartman en pointant un doigt tremblant sur Stan. Mais non, l'armée va se charger de toi, je ne veux pas te faire rater l'occasion de mourir comme un chien la bouche ouverte dans la boue du Canada.

Stan voulu se jeter sur Cartman à nouveau, Kyle arriva à le retenir jusqu'à ce que Cartman boite jusqu'à la chambre. A la seconde où il sortit, Kyle lâcha Stan pour se tourner et vomir par terre.

\- Je vais le tuer putain, je vais le faire, hoqueta Stan. Il est ve-venu ici alors que t'avais bu, que tu dormais –

\- Partons, partons s'il te plaît. Kyle pouvait à peine y voir clair, mais il tendit la main pour attraper Stan et le trouva tout de suite. Stan le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais le tuer, dit Stan. Il pleurait.

\- Non, vieux, pitié. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Il – tu –

\- Allons-nous-en, je veux partir. Kyle prit le visage de Stan dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Stan était hors de lui, sa bouche tremblait fort comme s'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglot. Je vais bien, affirma Kyle, même s'il avait toujours envie de vomir.

\- Tu trembles, dit Stan d'une voix déchirée.

\- Je veux juste me barrer d'ici, dit Kyle, Je t'en prie, nom de Dieu, aide-moi à partir d'ici.

San s'exécuta enfin, l'aida à traverser le jardin arrière de la maison pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Stan avait déjà dit au revoir aux autres. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kyle ne garda aucun souvenir de ce trajet, il pensait que Stan l'avait porté.

La mère de Stan était toujours à la fête, elle avait dit qu'elle aiderait à ranger. Kyle s'en rappela vaguement en vomissant dans la petite poubelle de bureau de la chambre de Stan, ne cherchant même pas à se retenir de faire du bruit. Stan s'assit près de lui par terre, lui frotta doucement le dos pendant que Kyle faisant une pause en s'épongeant le front avec un T-shirt sale de Stan. Stan l'aida à se mettre au lit, et alors une montagne de honte s'abattit sur lui, s'installa comme du béton dans ton ventre entièrement vide à présent. Stan avait vu – quelque chose. Les souvenirs de Kyle étaient flous sur ce qui c'était vraiment passé, mais il n'oublierait jamais ce que Cartman avait fait avec son doigt, et le seau d'eau qu'il avait eu l'impression de recevoir en plein sur le cerveau qui l'avait plongé dans la confusion la plus totale. Stan avait vu ça, peut-être. Ce moment. Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore un peu en train de pleurer.

Stan avait retiré les chaussures de Kyle, puis les siennes, sa cravate, sa veste d'uniforme, ses affaires pendaient au bord de sa commode. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Kyle blottit contre le torse de Stan, tremblant. Stan glissa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de Kyle, son souffle était chaud contre le haut de son front.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, dit Stan.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

\- On devrait appeler la police, dit Stan en hochant la tête pour lui-même. Il était en train –

\- Stan. Kyle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ils ne vont rien – J'étais tellement paumé, j'ai à peine dit non. Kyle essaya de se rappeler si c'était vrai mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il ne s'est rien passé, de toute façon, dit-il.

\- Si, il s'est passé déjà beaucoup trop, dit Stan. Il serrait Kyle si fort contre lui que Kyle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait fondre dans sa poitrine, devenir enfin lui. Il voulait abandonner son corps et vivre dans celui de Stan, là ils pourront partager la moindre pensée tellement facilement, là ils seront toujours proches, unis. Mais c'était bon aussi, d'être serré comme ça, comme s'il était une source de chaleur vitale et que Stan allait mourir s'il le lâchait. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, dit-il.

\- Comment ça – tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Avec lui. Il en a après toi. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Bon Dieu, tu délires. C'est moi qui suis censé être bourré. Il se sentait en fait très sobre à présent, mais comme perdu depuis longtemps et pour toujours, et ça le rendait très calme.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire mal, dit Stan, les lèvres tremblantes, en les approchant sur front de Kyle. Et surtout pas lui.

\- Il ne peut rien me faire. J'aurai pu crier, j'aurai pu le mordre. J'étais juste trop à l'ouest. Ça n'arrivera plus – je ne boirais plus en ton absence. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir les flics ? Je me sentirais tellement mieux s'ils l'arrêtaient, s'il partait en prison –

\- Pour quel motif, avoir tripoter un mec bourré dans une fête ? Il ne sera jamais arrêté pour ça, vieux. Je – oublie ça. Je veux juste oublier que ça a eu lieu. Je veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment grave. Enfin je veux dire – Smerde.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Stan se remit à passer les doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Kyle, dans un mouvement apaisant et régulier. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de se calmer lui aussi en le faisant, et d'ailleurs Kyle n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il allait très bien, c'était vrai. La chaleur que dégageait la poitrine de Stan était suffisante pour lui apporter tout le réconfort nécessaire et lui faire oublier que le reste du monde existait.

La mère de Stan finit par rentrer, ils l'entendirent monter les marches. Kyle espérait qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la chambre de Stan. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais juste un peu, sans frapper, et après quelques secondes elle ferma doucement avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre en pleurant très doucement. Les paupières de Kyle se faisaient lourdes, il trouvait que les battements du cœur de Stan étaient encore plus fascinants à entendre les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, dit Stan d'une voix grave, comme s'il faisait un serment. Kyle n'en aurait été que trop heureux. Il hocha la tête, presque endormi, frotta un peu sa joue contre le torse de Stan, une bonne place assez confortable. Il sentait le cœur de Stan battre sous la peau très fine de ses paupières, et pensa à ce que Bebe lui avait dit en s'endormant, que Stan avait une aura lumineuse et que Kyle allait s'immoler. C'était tout à coup limpide, puis il tomba endormi.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, Kyle blottit sur le côté contre Stan, qui avait la bouche presque sur son front, mais quand Kyle se réveilla il se sentit courbaturé, malade, comme si son estomac pourrissait. Il trembla et Stan se réveilla, battit des paupières en le regardant. Il avait l'air épouvantable Kyle était sûr que tête devait être encore pire.

\- Oh merde, dit Kyle. Son implant-V acheva de le réveiller complètement. A quelle heure tu dois partir ?

Stan regarda son horloge.

\- Pas avant une heure.

Kyle s'éloigna de lui, gêné d'avoir dormi aussi proche, gêné d'absolument tout ce dont il se souvenait d'hier soir, même si ses souvenirs étaient vagues par moment. Il prit un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchaient pendant qu'ils buvaient à petites gorgées.

\- J'essaye toujours de me forcer à trouver ça bien que tu ne viennes pas, dit Stan.

\- Et ça en est où ?

\- Bof.

Kyle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Stan, et Stan laissa tomber la sienne pour que sa joue atterrisse sur les boucles en bataille de Kyle. Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre que le temps passe, à regarder leurs jambes étendues, pendant que le soleil se levait doucement. Kyle était presque contant d'avoir la gueule de bois, avec cette impression tenace que quelque chose en lui était brisée à jamais, physiquement. Ça allait bien avec ce qu'il ressentait de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire au monde que de se préparer à la solitude.

\- Ce n'est que l'entrainement, dit Stan en levant son visage des cheveux de Kyle. Je serai revenu dans quelques mois.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- Vieux, bien sûr. Toi aussi tu devras m'écrire. Comme ça je saurai si tout va bien.

\- Oh, vraiment ? J'avais prévu de juste collectionner tes lettres et de ne jamais y répondre.

Stan lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Je suis soulagé au moins, tu seras avec Wendy.

\- Ouais, elle me protègera à ta place.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si ça l'est. Kyle glissa hors du lit. Depuis que ce gamin m'a cassé une dent tu me traites comme une pauvre petite chose. C'est pour ça que je voulais venir avec toi, je voulais te montrer que je ne suis pas une mauviette. Tout ça pour rien. Kyle ria presque à son propre mensonge comme si cette raison pouvait être crédible. Quoi que, ça aurait pu être génial de le sauver d'en embuscade une ou deux fois.

\- Ce n'est pas que je te trouve faible, dit Stan. C'est que ça a été horrible pour moi, de te voir la bouche pleine de sang, avec ta dent qui était tombée –

\- J'imagine que la nuit dernière a dû être horrible pour toi aussi dans ce cas. Kyle se leva d'un bond jusqu'à la commode, là où Stan avait posé sa cravate pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Kyle la toucha, attendit que Stan trouve quelque chose à dire.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre, et Kyle se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur d'oublier qui tu es ? demanda Kyle. De changer ? Ce que tu m'avais dit ? Comme je ne serai pas là ? Kyle y pensait chaque jour : ce moment, quand Stan lui avait dit pourquoi il voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés.

\- J'avais peur de ça, avoua Stan. Mais maintenant – depuis hier soir. J'ai beaucoup plus peur pour toi.

\- Bon Dieu, tu crois quoi, que je vais me précipiter chez Cartman dès que tu seras parti ? s'enflamma Kyle. J'étais bourré, ok, et il est monté sur moi avant même que je ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Même si tu avais bu, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute ! s'insurgea Stan en se levant du lit. Et il n'y a pas que ça, je ne parle pas que de lui. C'est toute cette ville, South Park, comment les choses ont – tournés. Je déteste te savoir ici, seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai Ike. Et Jimbo, et Ned. Et mon père, dit-il après une hésitation. Gérald n'était plus qu'une ombre depuis la mort de Sheila.

\- Et Wendy, insista Stan. C'est important pour moi que vous vous entraidiez tous les deux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Wendy n'a pas besoin de moi, dit Kyle. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Et moi aussi. Il avait conscience qu'il devait être tout à fait peu crédible après d'être fait escorter en pleine nuit à moitié ivre juste avant le départ de Stan.

\- Je sais que vous vous en sortirez bien. Mais je pense que ce serait plus sympa si vous étiez plus – amis, tous les deux. Réfléchis-y, d'accord ? Pour moi ?

\- Okay, si tu veux, accepta Kyle. Il tourna le dos à Stan, toucha la cravate une nouvelle fois. J'imagine que je peux devenir ami avec ta copine. C'est pas comme s'il restait grand monde ici de tout façon.

\- Et assure-toi que Gregory ne tente rien avec elle, ça marche ?

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel si fort que ça lui déclencha une migraine. Évidemment Stan, je t'enverrai chaque semaine un contre-rendu détaillé des faits et gestes de ce type. Et s'il s'approche de Wendy d'un peu trop près, tu en seras le premier averti.

Stan posa les mains sur les épaules de Kyle pour le faire se tourner vers lui gentiment. Kyle le fusilla du regard, et Stan ria.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il, et Kyle se prépara à entendre un discours sur l'amitié et la promesse que les deux mois passeront vite. Je dois me préparer, finit par dire Stan. Viens, je vais te raccompagner.

\- Oh. Kyle fronça les sourcils, confus. Il s'était imaginé que ce serait lui qui accompagnerait Stan dehors, se tiendrait près de la porte pour le regarder s'éloigner, mais il est chez Stan. Oui – d'accord.

C'était une belle matinée, assez chaude, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la migraine de Kyle et exacerber son humeur. Il se tenait raide sur le perron de la maison et évitait au maximum de regarder Stan tant qu'il le pouvait. Il surveillait le jardin, la rue.

\- Est-ce que tu as dormi au fait ? demanda Kyle en regardant enfin Stan.

\- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas pu de toute façon. Je suis trop stressé.

\- A cause du camp ?

\- Ouais. Imagine. S'ils sont horribles ?

\- Bah – évidemment qu'ils sont horribles, c'est des sergents instructeurs ! Oh, non, ils vont se régaler avec Butters. Et tu ferais bien de garder un œil sur Bebe, tu sais, il y a des mecs qui vont surement la faire chler.

\- Elle les enverra paître avant moi je pense.

\- Oh, c'est clair, Bebe n'a aucun souci à se faire sur un prutain champ de bataille, mais le pauvre et malheureux Kyle lui ne peut pas s'en sortir tout seul à South Park –

Stan le prit dans ses bras. Kyle fut heureux d'avoir une excuse pour la fermer. Il serra Stan fort, comme s'il voulait le blesser avec son affection, pour lui faire vraiment sentir ce qu'il avait en lui, une toute petite idée de la souffrance qu'il ressentait en réalité. Stan brisa l'étreinte après un long moment.

\- Où es ton couteau ? demanda Stan alors que Kyle recula juste un peu. Kyle était tellement à côté de lui, plongé dans l'horreur, qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée ce dont parlait Stan. Celui que je t'ai donné pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Oh. Kyle plongea la main dans sa poche et le trouva. Il le portait toujours sur lui, mais jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait utilisé que pour ouvrir les paquets de nourriture qu'il recevait en ration. Il sortit le couteau de son étui et le montra à Stan.

\- N'hésite pas à t'en servir, dit Stan.

\- Quoi, sur Cartman ? Kyle ria. Stan n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter.

\- Exactement. Ou sur quiconque qui cherche la smerde au marché. Vas-y avec Wendy dans la mesure du possible.

\- Arg, s'étrangla Kyle. Allez c'est bon, je m'en vais. Je – je t'écrirai, dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Je sais, dit Stan. Moi aussi. Dis bonjour à Pizza de ma part.

Pizza était leur nom de code pour Ike. Ça leur avait semblé super malin quand ils avaient neuf ans : le moment est toujours bon pour parler d'une délicieuse pizza. Evidemment depuis toutes les pizzerias avaient fermé, et la mozzarella n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le fromage était dur comme de la pierre, fait pour durer.

\- Dis à Butters que je m'excuse d'avoir vomi dans sa chambre, dit Kyle. Ils sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles comme si c'était un bon souvenir. Kyle se retourna et parti d'un coup. Il voulait que ce soit comme arracher un pansement d'un coup, mais il sentait que Stan avait toujours les yeux sur lui et qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. Il s'empêcha de jeter un dernier regard.

\- Deux mois ce n'était pas long. Leurs prochains aux revoir seront bien plus durs.

Il discuta brièvement avec Jimbo sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer chez lui, puis se précipita pour prendre une douche. Il pensait qu'il allait pleurer, mais il se sentait surtout fatigué. Une fois propre il s'habilla et monta au grenier. Ike dormait toujours, c'était ce que Kyle avait espéré. Il traversa la pièce sans bruit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tournant le dos à Ike, mais le lit était petit et leurs dos se touchaient.

\- Tu fais quoi ? marmonna Ike après un moment de calme.

\- Laisse-moi me reposer ici, dit Kyle. Juste une minute.

\- Oh. Ike soupira. Stan.

\- Ce n'est que l'entrainement. Il revient dans deux mois.

Ike se tourna pour changer de côté et enfonça la tête entre les omoplates de Kyle. Il sentait très mauvais il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de sauter la douche certains jours. Pour une fois Kyle décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

Kyle s'endormit, et fut réveillé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sans avoir aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé. Jimbo monta pour lui dire que Wendy était arrivée.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Wendy quand Kyle descendit la rejoindre dans le salon. Il se sentait toujours très mal et il savait qu'il avait une tête affreuse.

\- Je ne me sens pas de faire du volontariat aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être.

\- Ne te la joues pas comme ça, dit Wendy en lui rendant son regard noir. Stan veut qu'on y aille ensemble. Tu n'as aucune idée ce qu'il va traverser –

\- Pas plus que toi, coupa Kyle. A moins que tu ne te sois soudainement faite engagée dans l'armée.

\- Réveille-toi, Kyle, dit Wendy. Je travaille pour la Croix Rouge depuis des années – Je sais ce qu'il arrive aux soldats. Ce qu'il arrive parfois, dit-elle d'une voix un peu brisée. Viens juste avec moi. Peut-être que si on s'y met à deux, on arrivera à influer ce putain – ah. Elle grimaça. Kyle était surpris Wendy jurait très rarement. Ce prutain de karma où je ne sais pas quoi, ça doublera les chances de Stan de revenir sain et sauf.

\- Tu ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, le karma dit Kyle. Lui non plus, mais il se demandait déjà où il avait rangé ses chaussures pour partir avec elle.

\- Je vais peut-être me mettre à croire en pleins de choses dans les prochains mois, dit Wendy en se levant. Ou ces prochaines années – tu sais qu'il est engagé pour quatre ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Stop, coupa Kyle en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je viens. Mais ne me parle pas.

\- Charmant, dit Wendy qui le suivait dans l'entrée. C'est quoi le problème, tu as trop hier c'est ça ? Tu ne tenais plus debout la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Je vais très bien, dit Kyle fermement. Il se mit à genoux et enfila ses chaussures.

Le centre de la Croix Rouge de South Park était assez près pour y aller à pied, à 2 ou 3 kilomètres. Jimbo insista tout de même pour les conduire, et il les accompagna dans l'immeuble, roda dans le couloir quand Kyle remplit la paperasse pour s'inscrire. Il s'attendait à avoir une lourde formation quotidienne – de deux mois peut-être- mais il fut directement envoyé dans l'aile médicale où on lui donna des taches simples. Il y avait des draps dégoutants à collecter, les plateaux repas à ranger, et des pilules à apporter aux patients là pour un bout de temps. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient en train de gémir ni de gicler du sang comme Kyle l'avait appréhendé mais ils étaient pâles et silencieux comme la mort et c'était pire. Il y avait une console de jeux pour les patients et Kyle se sentit sur le point de fondre en larme pour la première fois de la journée. Deux GI jouaient à un jeu de boxe pendant que d'autres s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour regarder en mangeant les plateaux repas. Il manquait au moins une partie du corps à la plupart des hommes en soins de longue durée.

\- Je ne vois aucune femme, remarqua Kyle en aidant Wendy à faire les lits. Il n'avait croisé qu'une seule femme en fait, une jeune et petite qui jouait aux cartes avec un groupe près de la console de jeux. Elle avait un plâtre de la cuisse au pied et un bandage à l'oreille.

\- Beaucoup de femme rentrent chez elles plus tôt, expliqua Wendy. Même si leurs blessures sont graves – je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ? Peut -être qu'elles se sentent moins bien ici que les hommes. J'aimerai qu'il y ait une aile juste pour les femmes.

Kyle pensa à Bebe, à la manière dont elle l'avait guidé sur le banc du jardin, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit là-bas. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien finalement, mais il était certain qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas voulu rester dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Gregory arriva quelques heures plus tard, et rien que sa voix redonna à Kyle la migraine. Kyle n'avait pas la même animosité que Stan envers lui, mais il n'avait jamais apprécié sa compagnie.

\- Kyle, heureux de te voir, dit Gregory comme si Kyle était son subalterne. Alors comment trouves-tu notre établissement ?

\- Ça va, dit Kyle. Gregory le regarda avec de grands yeux comme s'il attendait une réponse plus brillante. C'était son habitude.

\- J'ai ouï dire que ton fiancé est parti faire la guerre ? dit Gregory à Wendy. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'oreiller qu'elle rembourrait.

\- C'est un camp d'entrainement, dit-elle. A quelques heures d'ici. Kyle – je me disais, si Stan nous écrit pour dire que c'est ok, on pourrait aller le visiter. Ils ont surement des moments de libres.

\- Je ne sais pas, Wends, dit Gregory avant que Kyle ne puisse exprimer son grand enthousiasme pour cette idée. J'ai entendu dire que les règles qui régissent le camp d'entrainement sont grandement plus rigoureuses que ce qu'elles furent par le passé. Ils mettent les soldats sous cloche puis –

\- Je le sais bien, coupa Wendy. C'est juste une idée. Elle quitta la pièce avec sa queue de cheval qui se balançait violement sur ses épaules.

\- Hmm, c'est un triste jour pour Wendy, conclu Gregory. Il se tourna vers Kyle. Pour toi aussi, je suppose.

\- Non, dit Kyle. Il savait qu'il était évident qu'il mentait, mais seulement parce qu'il avait la tête d'un mec qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Nous sommes fiers de Stan. Il va très bien s'en sortir.

\- Il parait que tu voulais t'engager toi aussi mais que tu as été remercié. J'en suis désolé si une telle idée était – importante à tes yeux.

\- Tu sais, commença Kyle qui bordait un lit avec un drap qui sentait d'eau de Javel et était aussi doux qu'un vieux bout bois. Vas te faire foutre

\- Oh, dans ce cas, dit Gregory. Je te laisse. Il partit en effet sans s'énerver dans la salle de jeux pour ranger le plateau d'échec. Kyle regretta d'avoir réagi comme ça, puis fut agacé par Gregory d'arriver à être à la fois énervant en restant sympathique.

Il croisa un visage familier peu avant la fin du service, un jeune homme qui n'était pas dans un lit du dortoir mais qui marchait avec l'aide d'une canne, un bandeau cachait son l'œil droit. C'était Craig Tucker. Kyle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, au marché noir, à l'étale des champignons. Craig ne fit pas attention à lui et se dirigea directement vers le pharmacien, grommela quelque chose et reparti avec trois bouteilles pleines de pilules.

\- C'est triste, dit Wendy en apparaissant comme par magie derrière l'épaule de Kyle. Elle regardait Craig elle aussi, mais semblait plus agacée qu'autre chose.

\- Le – l'œil de Craig ? hésita Kyle, et Wendy resta juste à fixer Craig, les sourcils froncés.

\- On pensait qu'il était accro aux antidouleurs, chuchota-t-elle-même si Craig était trop loin pour l'entendre, boitant avec détermination jusqu'à la sortie. Mais je l'ai vu – il vend les pilules, tu sais. Au marché.

\- Ah. Kyle aurait eu bien du mal à blâmer Craig il n'avait que dix-huit ans, un œil en moins et marchait avec difficulté. Quel que soit l'argent qu'il gagnait au trafic, il semblait à Kyle qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Ouais – c'est triste.

Il se dépêcha de quitter la Croix Rouge et se sentit affamé en rentrant chez lui. Il se fit une soupe au champignon et un bouillon de légume avec du riz complet et un « œuf » mélangé. Il passa voir son père et Ike avant d'aller se coucher pour leur demander s'ils avaient mangé. Aucun d'eux n'avaient dîner. Kyle fit des pommes de terre au four avec le cheddar du gouvernement et la ciboulette de leur jardin. Il s'assit au pied du lit de son père.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de t'occuper de moi, dit Gerald.

\- Je – non. Enfant Kyle n'avait jamais eu de difficulté pour mentir à ses parents. Plus maintenant. Gérald secoua la tête et mangea un peu de pomme de terre.

\- Ike m'a dit que Stan est parti, dit Gerald.

\- Heu. Kyle eu un peu de vertige c'était comme s'il avait oublié, mais il jeta l'idée loin de lui, il savait qu'il fallait le faire tous les jours s'il ne voulait pas passer les prochaines semaines à sombrer. Ouais – c'est vrai. Ce n'est que le camp d'entrainement. C'était comment pour toi ?

\- Je n'y ai été qu'une semaine, dit Gerald en haussant les épaules. C'était une autre époque.

Les jours passèrent. Kyle se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il était devenu un genre de chef de famille. Même au temps où Sheila partait en voyage pour ses tournées patriotiques, elle laissait des instructions pour ce qu'ils devaient faire à la maison. Kyle se sentait perdu, ses journées étaient divisées entre prouver à Wendy qu'il pouvait survivre à toutes les choses affreuses qu'ils voyaient à la Croix Rouge, et à surveiller que son frère et son père mangent à peu près à tous les repas.

Il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de bénévolat quand il tomba sur Cartman qui semblait l'attendre sous son porche, fumant une cigarette avec Ned. Jimbo ne semblait pas du tout dérangé ; surement à cause de Ned.

\- Hé, Kyle ! appela Cartman en faisant sa tête de mec sympa que Kyle avait tant détesté à huit ans. A présent – depuis le truc – cette tête lui donnait un frisson dans tout le corps. Il se rappela du couteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche. T'es occupé ? demanda Cartman.

Il n'avait rien à faire comme souvent. Quelqu'un aussi salement intuitif que Cartman devait le savoir. Kyle pensa demander à Ned une cigarette juste pour prouver – quelque chose – mais il avait peur de tousser comme un débile.

\- Ouais. Je suis occupé, désolé. Il détestait que Jimbo et Ned soient témoins de ça. C'était comme s'ils savaient.

\- Oh, pas de problème, dit Cartman. Il souriait, mais pas à Kyle, ce n'était même pas moqueur il était l'air frénétique et effrayé, comme si une partie de lui était inquiète qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Evidemment juste maintenant ils avaient cette chose en tête tous les deux, les souvenirs de Kyle étaient confus et horribles, mais chez lui Cartman ne devait jamais y penser, en tout cas probablement pas en assumant vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, pour s'inventer des excuses.

\- Je me demandais simplement si tu voulais qu'on traine ensemble un jour ? demanda Cartman. On aurait dit du chantage, cette demande devant un public.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant, cracha Kyle entre ses dents, puis il rentra chez lui sans un regard.

Une nouvelle fois il finit dans le lit de Ike, mais Ike ne dormait pas cette fois, il travaillait à réparer le répondeur du téléphone fixe qui ne marchait plus. Kyle s'accrocha à l'oreiller et essaya de détester Stan pour ne pas lui avoir encore envoyer de lettre.

Stan avait bien écrit la lettre était datée du jour où il avait quitté South Park. Pour une raison que Kyle ignorait, il ne l'avait reçu que cinq jours plus tard. Il l'embrassa peut-être dix fois juste en voyant qu'elle était datée : Stan avait voulu qu'il sache qu'il l'avait écrite tout de suite en arrivant au camp.

Cher Kyle,

Bon, ça y est ils m'ont rasé les cheveux. Pas grave. Je savais qu'ils le feraient. Ils ont même rasé ceux de Bebe. On est tous dans le même dortoir : Butters, Bebe et moi. Ils mélangent les filles et les garçons ! On est vraiment à l'étroit et ce n'est pas trop ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est pas si mal en fait. Les canadiens sont mal parti, ils sont vraiment foutus. Et la nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise, on a eu de la pizza surgelée. Quand est-ce qu'on a mangé de la pizza pour la dernière fois ? Dingue.

Je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai l'impression d'écrire des trucs nuls. Je pensais que j'aurais des bonnes anecdotes à te dire, tu vois ? Quand tu m'écris tu dois utiliser mon numéro de registre (il est sur le dos de l'enveloppe) et j'aurai les lettres directement.

J'ai gardé les mauvaises nouvelles pour la fin, j'espérais avoir un truc sympa ou juste normal à écrire avant mais je ne trouve pas. Ils nous expédient dans un mois et on ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous. Vieux, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'en vouloir à cause ça, mais je ne savais vraiment pas avant tout à l'heure. Dis à Wendy que je ne le savais pas.

Je suis quand même contant qu'ils nous l'aient dit juste en arrivant. Maintenant au moins on sait.

Oh, prutain. J'aimerai que tu sois là.

Je t'embrasse,

Stan

Kyle parti s'assoir dans son jardin avec la lettre pendant de longues minutes. Il sentait les cigarettes que fumaient les gardes devant chez lui, les entendait au loin. C'était comme si tous les gens avec un vrai métier vivaient dans un autre monde, et surtout Stan. Il était tenté de croire que Stan lui mentait : il voulait juste passer tout son temps libre avec Wendy ! Peut-être que c'était son idée ! Il savait que c'était complètement faux, et quand Wendy vint le chercher le lendemain matin il sut tout de suite qu'elle avait reçu la même information. Elle n'avait pas l'avoir pleuré, mais comme si pleurer ne servait plus à rien sur Terre.

\- J'aurai dû m'engager dans l'armée, dit-elle.

\- Mais tu es pacifiste.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Elle le regardait comme si elle allait le frapper. Non c'est stupide. Je déteste la guerre, je déteste la violence – je déteste cette guerre particulièrement, cette violence. Mais je tuerai quiconque veut lui faire du mal, dit-elle en attrapant Kyle par le T-shirt.

\- Moi-aussi ! dit Kyle en se sentant menacé.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en le relâchant, arrangea un peu son vêtement. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien.

Kyle n'avait jamais imaginé que Wendy puisse l'apprécier. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble à travailler, buvaient du vin parfois, et Kyle pensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Stan de ne plus boire sans lui. C'était avant de savoir que Stan ne reviendra pas avait des années, peut-être pour toujours. Il posait la tête sur l'épaule de Wendy parfois, de temps en temps c'était l'inverse. Chacun savait qu'ils pensaient à Stan. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'aimaient pas être avec d'autre gens : tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas à lui étaient ridicules, ne comprenaient rien.


	3. Chapter 3

14 septembre

Cher Stan,

Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte avant de prendre ce stylo que ça doit faire cinq ans que je n’ai pas écrit une vraie lettre. Tous les gens à qui je voulais parler étaient dans le coin. A l’exception de ma mère. Mais je pouvais lui parler au téléphone.  
Bon, ça fait déjà bizarre. Je crois que je vais juste te raconter ce qu’il se passe ici.  
Avant tout, sache que Wendy va bien et qu’elle n’est pas du tout sensible aux avances de Gregory ; qui d’ailleurs n’en sont pas vraiment mais plutôt du blabla assommant. Tous les trois on fait du volontariat presque tous les jours, parce qu’on n’a rien d’autre à faire. J’ai toujours l’impression que les soldats en convalescence ont envie de me tuer, à cause de ma mère où parce que je suis là au lieu de me sacrifier comme eux. J’ai demandé à Gregory si ça lui arrivait de penser à ça, mais il s’est marré. Il dit que ça lui fait pitié que l’espèce humaine soit incapable de réfréner son désir belliqueux primaire, un truc du genre. J’ai arrêté d’écouter avant la fin.  
En fait t’écrire me fait sentir encore plus que tu me manques. Tu crois qu’on pourrait s’appeler ? Wendy te l’a surement déjà dit, mais on a eu l’idée d’aller jusqu’à FoCo pour te rendre visite, si tu as le droit. Donc tiens moi au courant, ou dis-le-lui. Peut-être que Wendy et moi pourrions ne pas y aller en même temps ; tu voudras surement rester seul avec ta copine et ce sera trop gênant que je sois là.  
Karen McCormick vient toujours faire le ménage chez nous. J’espère vraiment qu’elle ne tombera pas sur de la pizza. Pizza n’est pas discret ces derniers temps, elle est même révoltée. Evidemment je suis la seule personne qui essaye de montrer un soupçon d’autorité envers car mon père est sur une autre planète à cause de son chagrin. Il ne fait qu’écouter des vieux disques de l’époque où ils étaient jeunes avec ma mère. As-tu quelques conseils en matière de parent endeuillé à me donner ?  
S’il te plait raconte-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ta vie à la base militaire. J’ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu fais au quotidien.   
Désolé d’avoir mis une semaine pour répondre. Ça m’a fait un coup de savoir que tu ne reviendrais pas. J’espère de tout cœur que tu pourras recevoir de la visite. Tu ne peux pas juste disparaître, vieux. Pas vrai ?  
A vrai dire j’ai l’impression que tu es déjà dans le nord. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu n’es qu’à deux heure d’ici.  
Arg je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd’hui. Réponds-moi au plus vite.  
S’il te plait.

De tout cœur,

Kyle  
__________________________________

17 septembre

Kyle ! J’ai reçu ta lettre aujourd’hui. C’est vraiment drôle, je peux entendre ta voix en la lisant, comme à la radio. Est-ce que tu entends ma voix dans mes lettres ? Je me sens un peu idiot en les écrivant moi aussi, mais c’est génial à lire.  
Merci pour les infos sur Wendy. Elle ne m’a écrit que deux fois pour l’instant sans jamais parler de Gregory, ce qui n’est pas nécessairement bon signe puisque je sais qu’elle le voit tous les jours toute la journée. Et maintenant il passe tout son temps avec toi aussi, alors je le déteste encore plus qu’avant. En parlant de gens qu’on déteste, est ce que Cartman t’embête ? Dis-le à Wendy s’il le fait, elle le détruira.   
Okay, pour répondre à tes questions :  
1) Les parents en deuil – Bon, pour moi aussi le deuil a été assez hardcore. Est-ce que tu te laisses faire ton deuil ? Tu t’es pas mal renfermé sur toi-même depuis que c’est arrivé. Pas avec moi, mais avec tous les autres. Tu me suis ? Je peux totalement imaginer ta tête maintenant en lisant ça, et tu fronces les sourcils comme si tu voulais bruler la lettre, pas vrai ? J’espère que oui, ça voudra dire que je peux anticiper tes envies de pyromanie.   
Globalement tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose à par être là physiquement pour ton père et vérifier qu’il mange. Laisse-le écouter ses disques et broyer du noir et avec un peu de chance un jour il se sentira de bouger à nouveau. Tu es fort et débrouillard donc je pense qu’il sait qu’il peut te laisser gérer.   
Moi j’étais fou de rage quand mon père est mort, alors ma mère a du s’occuper de moi et je crois que ça lui a occupé l’esprit et un peu fait penser à autre chose.  
Pour la pizza, ne la laisse pas faire le malin. Une pizza de cet âge veut plus d’indépendance quitte à t’agresser pour te le faire comprendre. Surtout que tout va te retomber dessus vu que ton père n’est pas présent. Dis à pizza que tu l’aimes même si elle le sait déjà et que tu la soutiens, même si elle t’envoie balader. Puis si elle continue dis-lui d’aller se faire voir chez les grecs. Chacun ses problèmes.  
2) Mon train-train au camp – Ce n’est pas aussi existant que tu dois le penser. On nous fait le planning à la minute près, et après on fait ce qu’on nous dit de faire. Quand j’en peux plus j’essaye de me dire que mon père est passé par là, même si ça devait être un peu diffèrent à l’époque.   
En gros voilà : on se lève, on court en rond jusqu’à en avoir la gerbe, on dévore le petit dej’ en puant la sueur, on s’exerce (au combat, au tir), on engloutit le déjeuner (ce n’est pas très bon mais on a tellement faim à midi et content de s’assoir dix minutes que chaque repas est le meilleur de ta vie), encore de l’entrainement, les tâches ménagères, le diner, d’autres tâches ménagères, la douche et au lit. La douche collective est loin d’être mon activité préférée, surtout que des types ont commencé à vouloir s’en prendre à Butters dedans, donc je dois surveiller que personne ne lui passe du mal (du coup ils me prennent la tête à moi aussi et disent que je suis son petit copain, vraiment hilarant), mais il n’est pas capable de se laver vite comme une personne normale, il reste des plombes à parler de tout et n’importe quoi et perd un temps fou. Devoir rester dans un périmètre proche de la bite de Butters alors qu’il raconte son dernier rêve où il chevauche un dragon est une torture, Kyle.  
Bon, j’espère que ça t’a fait rire, maintenant je dois passer aux mauvaises nouvelles. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à recevoir de la visite, ni des coups de téléphone. Ils disent qu’ils pourront faire une exception si c’est pour une demande en mariage, alors qu’est-ce que tu penses ? Veux-tu m’épouser ?  
Non, plus sérieusement, je pense faire ma demande à Wendy. Comme ça je pourrai la voir une fois avant de partir (c’est dans deux semaines, maintenant on le sait. Ça se rapproche), et elle saura je suis sérieux avec elle et ça calmera Gregory. Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses, parce que c’est une grande décision.  
Je  
Voudrais  
Tellement   
Que  
Tu   
Sois  
Là  
Tous les jours, Kyle. Rien qu’écrire ton nom me rend triste.

REPONDS AU PLUS VITE, n’attends pas une semaine parce que tu es faché que je ne puisse pas venir. S’il te plait s’il te plait s’il te plait.

Ton cher ami,

Stanley  
__________________________

19 septembre

Stanley,

Je viens de lire ta lettre et j’y répond sur le champ, comme tu le voulais.  
Ok, déjà. L’idée Wendy. Voici ce que j’en pense : (1) Wendy flaire de loin les coups fourrés, donc si tu veux la demander en mariage tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit sincère et pas juste prendre ça en excuse pour coucher avec elle une dernière fois avant de partir au front ; (2) aussi, et ça rend malade de l’admettre, mais la guerre va très probablement te changer. Au moins un petit peu. Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu voudras toujours te marier en rentrant ? Est-ce bien honnête envers Wendy de prétendre que ton envie de te caser sera intacte dans plusieurs mois ? ; (3) tu pourrais proposer l’idée à Wendy sous la forme d’une ruse dont vous seriez tous les deux complices. Dis à l’armée que tu veux te marier, pose le genou au sol, tout ce qu’il faut, mais dis bien à Wendy que, même si tu souhaiteras probablement l’épouser un jour, c’est juste une demande factice pour vous permettre une visite de couple ; et (4) tu n’as jamais eu d’expérience avec d’autres femmes (n’est-ce pas ?). Es-tu certain que Wendy est la bonne ? Tu n’as aucunement l’obligation d’épouser ton premier amour de lycée. Tu dis que c’est une grande décision, mais c’est une décision pharaonique, Stan.  
Bien, ça c’est fait. Ecrire ce paragraphe m’a fait oublier un moment la rage de savoir qu’ils t’interdisent de téléphoner ou de recevoir de la visite sauf pour raisons matrimoniales. Si Wendy n’aime pas l’idée de la fausse demande, tu pourras toujours te déclarer à moi pour qu’on se dise au revoir. Ha ha.  
Tu ne m’as pas vraiment demandé comment j’allais ni quoi que ce soit, donc je ne sais pas bien quoi dire d’autre. Je pense que relater ma journée est juste ennuyeux. Faire les lits, refaire les pansements, jouer aux cartes avec mon soldat préféré, le midi on a pique-niqué avec Wendy et Gregory (Gregory a ramené un morceau de brie du marché noir, c’était incroyable), mettre les films de l’après-midi pour les patients, refaire des lits, passer le gant sur un soldat qui a perdu ses mains pour la toilette, passer un moment très gênant avec Craig Tucker, puis je suis rentré chez moi et j’ai trouvé ta lettre.  
Désolé pour la bite de Butters. A vrai dire ça m’étonne qu’il en ait une. Je pensais qu’il était membré comme une figurine en plastique.  
Le postier arrive dans cinq minutes alors je vais m’arrêter ici.

Je pense à toi tout le temps. Et oui, je « t’entends » dans tes lettres. 

De tout cœur,

Kyle  
______________

21 septembre

Es-tu fâché contre moi ? Ne sois pas fâché, Kyle. C’est injuste, je ne suis pas là pour me défendre.  
ALORS :  
Je suis désolé d’avoir oublié de te demander comment s’était passée ta journée ! Je pensais que tu savais que ça m’intéresse quoi qu’il arrive. Par exemple, qui est ce « soldat préféré » ? Je pensais que c’était moi ton soldat préféré. A-t ’il toujours ses mains ? Est-ce que celui qui n’a plus de mains est sympa ? Gregory t’a t’il fait payer pour le brie (j’ai dû demander à mes voisins de chambre ce que c’est) ? Pourquoi c’était gênant avec Craig ? Je me pose tellement de questions, KYLE, DIS MOI TOUT. Voilà, c’est écrit noir sur blanc.  
Je pense que Wendy se sentirait insultée par une fausse demande. Je ne veux pas épouser quelqu’un si je la connais pas depuis toujours, et c’est la seule personne que je connais depuis assez longtemps pour que j’ai envie de l’épouser (à par toi, mais tu es un garçon). Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C’est vrai, qui je pourrais rentrer de meilleur que Wendy ? Personne je pense. Tu crois qu’elle dira oui ? J’ai toujours eu l’impression qu’elle ne voulait pas, mais comme je pars à la guerre peut-être que j’ai gagné quelques points.  
Kyle Kyle Kyle Kyle. Ça va déjà mieux en écrivant ton prénom. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je pense à toi tout le temps, moi aussi. A chaque fois qu’il se passe quelque chose, je me dis dans ma tête, « Kyle aurait fait/dit/pensé ça ». Et je ne me trompe jamais, pour ta gouverne.  
Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que j’ai un million de questions à te poser. Comment va pizza ? Karen McCormick s’en sort pour nettoyer ta maison ? Elle a écrit à Kenny et a dit que tu étais gentil. Je ne sais pas si je suis d’accord. Est-ce que tu te décrirais comme quelqu’un de gentil ? J’aime bien que tu ne le sois pas. Tu es plutôt honnête et franc.  
Personne n’est gentil ici. La grosse rumeur hilarante c’est que Butters et moi sommes amoureux, et j’en ai vraiment marre. Ça ne m’embête pas tellement qu’on pense que je sois un gay. Mais pas avec Butters, pitié. C’est insultant là. Butters ne va pas très bien. Il a craqué et m’a avoué que celui qu’il aime, c’est Cartman. Tu aurais vu ma tête. Mais je suis resté gentil. Je pense que je suis gentil, tu ne crois pas Kyle ?  
Tu devrais conduire Wendy si je la demande en mariage. D’après mes calculs, je pourrai te voir depuis le parking, on pourra se faire coucou à travers la barrière.   
J’ai vraiment envie de te voir. Envoi moi des photos.  
Je vais poster ma lettre tout de suite, c’est assez urgent.

JE T’AIME, KYLE BROFLOVSKI. Sois plus gentil avec moi.

\- Ton très cher Stan  
______________

25 Septembre

Je ne sais pas si je dois m’amuser ou m’alarmer que, en se basant sur ta dernière lettre, tu sembles sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie. J’imagine que ça ne devrait pas tellement me surprendre. Ta lettre m’a en quelque sorte rendu fou de joie, parce qu’après l’avoir lu je souriais à une personne non présente physiquement.  
Wendy m’a dit qu’elle avait eu la permission de te voir la semaine prochaine. Ça doit vouloir dire que tu feras ta demande à ce moment-là, malgré mes conseils. J’insiste là-dessus : malgré mes conseils. Elle ne se doute de rien ; ton excuse de faille dans le règlement a bien fonctionné sur elle. Etonnant ? Hum. A mon avis elle n’y a pas réfléchi, trop contente de te revoir. Bon, je vais la conduire. Peut-être que toi et moi on pourra crier assez fort pour s’entendre dire bonjour à travers cette barrière.  
Désolé d’avoir été si acerbe pour cette histoire de me poser des questions et tout. Cette ville craignos déteint sur moi, Stanley. Pour répondre à tes questions :  
Ma soldate préférée au Centre est une femme de 32 ans qui s’appelle Stephanie. Elle me rappelle un peu ma mère je crois. Elle est blessée à la nuque et du mal à contrôler sa voix (tu comprends la ressemble maintenant). Je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle pense que ça ira tant que tu n’es pas envoyé au Wyoming, à la frontière du Montana ou dans le nord de l’état de New-York. Donc ne te fais pas envoyer là-bas. Et oui, elle a ses deux mains.  
Celui qui n’a plus de mains n’est pas très sympa, mais je n’attends pas de lui qu’il le soit. Il est jeune, 25 ans je crois. C’est tellement difficile de trouver l’argent pour fournir des prothèses aux soldats. Je ne m’en rendais pas du tout compte avant de devenir bénévole. On était vraiment comme dans une grotte au lycée, c’est seulement maintenant que je vois la réalité de la guerre.  
Gregory ne m’a pas fait payer pour le brie, mais il a fait quelques remarques passives agressives sur le prix que ça lui a couté. Je l’ai ignoré et j’en ai mangé un peu plus que ma part.  
Craig, oh bon Dieu. Tout est bizarre chez lui. Il vient au Centre régulièrement pour renouveler ses ordonnances, puis il vend les médicaments à prix d’or au marché noir. Il parait qu’avec tout ce que ça lui rapporte il a réussi à ouvrir son propre stand il n’y a pas longtemps. Il emploie Tweek pour vendre du café coupé aux amphétamines. Ça a beaucoup de succès. Je n’ai pas encore testé. Donc, le moment gênant en question s’est déroulé alors qu’il partait avec sa récolte de médocs, et je venais dans sa direction avec un tas de draps franchement lavés (j’essaye de décrire la scène en la rendant vivante, ne rigole pas). Comme tu le sais, Craig marche avec une canne, or je ne voyais presque rien par-dessus ma pile de linge, j’ai failli le percuter, ça l’a fait jurer, il a chancelé, presque tombé. C’était horrible, indescriptible, un vrai crève-cœur. Et moi comme un énorme crétin, je n’ai pas posé les draps pour l’aider, parce que tout ce qui me venait en tête c’était de ne pas les salir. Il a retrouvé son équilibre tout seul et s’est barré en marmonnant sur les prutains de cronnards de l’hôpital.  
Bien sûr que je comprends que tu désires épouser quelqu’un que tu connais depuis toujours. C’est la mentalité de chez nous. On ne fait pas confiance en dehors du village. Moi je suis comme ça. Je ne me suis toujours pas fait à Gregory par exemple. Est-ce que tu me demandes sérieusement si Wendy acceptera ta demande ? Evidemment qu’elle le fera. Elle t’aime. C’est une loque sans toi. Ça m’énerve en fait que tu puisses en douter. Mais tu m’as demandé de ne pas me fâcher, donc je me calme.  
Maintenant, la plus importante partie de ta lettre. Suis-je gentil ? Je le suis avec Karen McCormick. Elle n’est pas très douée pour le ménage – elle oublie de frotter le vaisselier, elle caresse la poussière, elle a pété l’aspirateur. Je ne dis rien parce qu’elle tremble comme une petite souris et que sa mère ne va surement pas tarder à bosser pour Cartman. Suis-je gentil avec les autres gens : globalement non. Je ne suis même pas gentil avec toi, alors que tu es ma personne préférée.  
Toi, par contre, tu es gentil. Tu es un saint. Si tu as un jour dans ta vie fait du mal à quelqu’un, je suis sûr et certain que c’était sans le faire exprès. Tu es le genre à sauver les insectes tombés dans la piscine et à les remettre dans l’herbe. Même ceux qui sont gros et moches (comme moi).  
On dirait que c’est le moment pour s’arrêter. Je crois que j’ai lu ta lettre 200 fois. J’adore quand tu es exaspéré à l’écrit.  
J’espère toujours t’apercevoir à travers (par-dessus ?) une barrière. En attendant, je suis en train de réunir de vielles photos de nous deux. Elles sont incommensurablement précieuses pour moi, alors ne les laisse pas se perdre sur le champ de bataille. Ne laisse rien de toi se perdre.   
Je pourrai essayer d’être plus gentil avec toi, mais le voudrais-tu ? Tu l’as dit toi-même : tu aimes quand je lance mes remarques acides d’un œil noir.

De tout cœur,

Ton fan number one (évidement tu es mon soldat préféré).

Kyle  
________________________________

27 septembre  
Hé vieux, je commence à vraiment stresser pour l’histoire de la demande. Tu crois que l’armée me le fera payer cher si je me défile à la dernière minute ? Heureusement même si tu ne seras pas à côté tu seras quand même là.  
Merci d’avoir répondu à mes questions. Mais il y en a une très importante auquelle tu n’as pas répondu : est-ce que Cartman t’embête ? N’hésite pas à me le dire. J’enverrai Wendy le démolir sur le champ. J’ai toujours des cauchemars de cette nuit à la fête. Toi aussi ? Je le hais tellement. A la minute où je rentre en ville, je reprendrai exactement là où je m’étais arrêté, coup de poing direct. Ça m’étonne qu’il ne fasse pas de trafic au marché noir comme Craig.  
Oh dingue, c’est génial pour Craig, franchement. La vie a été une chienne avec lui. Bebe va la chapelle du camp prier pour Clyde, et je l’accompagne. Butters viens aussi, j’imagine qu’il prie pour voir la brite de Cartman. Comment s’est possible d’aimer ça ? J’espère que Cartman ne l’apprendra jamais. Il a déjà l’habitude de laisser Butters être son larbin.  
C’est bien que ton soldat préféré soit une femme. Elle est belle ? Attends, t’as écrit qu’elle te rappelait ta mère, donc tu ne dois pas être en train de tomber amoureux en fait. C’est triste pour le mec sans mains. Je crois que tu as déjà vu beaucoup de malheur. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.  
Tu es gentil avec moi, Kyle, vraiment. Enfin peut-être que ce n’est pas le bon mot. Tu me traites bien. Hahaha.   
Aujourd’hui ça ne va pas super. Je ne sens rien à part que je suis fatigué et que j’en ai marre et je me sens vraiment seul, même s’il y a des gens partout et qu’on n’est jamais tranquille même pas aux chiottes. Aussi il fait vraiment froid d’un coup pour l’automne, t’as remarqué ?

Tu me manques. Je regarde les photos que tu as envoyé. Je ne pleure pas attention. 

Ecris moi vite.

De tout cœur,

Stan.  
________

30 septembre

C’est n’importe quoi, ta lettre a mis trois jours pour arriver ! Ce n’est pas ta faute évidemment. Je sais qu’ils passent le courrier au peigne fin pour s’assurer que rien de top secret ne passe. Aucune de tes lettres n’a été censurée pour l’instant, au passage.  
Bon, dans deux jours nous serons là pour la demande, à moins que tu n’aies annulé auprès de Wendy. J’ai l’impression depuis le début qu’ils vont te marier directement là-bas. Ils ne le feront pas hein ? J’espère que non. Ce serait un endroit affreux pour un mariage.  
Je déteste quand tu pleures, arrête de pleurer. C’est dur de lire que tu te sens mal et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t’aider. Peut-être que c’est à cause des fiançailles ? Tu n’as vraiment pas à le faire, Stan. Ne t’oblige pas si ça te fait du mal.  
J’ai ignoré tes recommandations à propos de Cartman car tu disais vouloir inclure Wendy dans ma protection et que c’est juste un peu vexant. Je peux m’occuper de cet idiot tout seul. Ce qu’il s’est passé était une erreur dû à l’alcool, sinon j’aurai pu le mordre ou hurler ou faire autre chose que rester immobile comme une tortue à l’envers. Désolé pour tes cauchemars, mais s’il te plait arrête de t’inquiéter. Cartman est occupé par ses affaires au marché noir (il a son propre stand maintenant, comme Craig, tu devines ce qu’il vend) et il n’en a rien à faire de moi.  
Maintenant écoute bien la grosse info : Karen a découvert la pizza. Je suspecte pizza d’y être pour quelque chose. Elle a promis de pas la couper pour en donner aux autres gens, mais j’ai peur de comment elle va être avec, même si la pizza n’a aucune capacité communicative. J’imagine que c’est juste un cas de jeune fille solitaire rencontrant une pizza solitaire, mais ça m’inquiète beaucoup.  
Je crois que je suis jaloux aussi. Ce ne devrait pas être si terrible si quelqu’un d’un coup soulevait le couvercle de mon carton à pizza. Sois dit en passant.  
J’ai tellement hâte de te voir sur le parking, même à travers une barrière. J’ai préparé une paquet, Wendy te le donnera.

Mais si tu veux tout annuler, fais-le !

De tout cœur,

Kyle  
__________________  
3 octobre

Cher Kyle,

Je viens de relire ta dernière lettre pour être sûr d’avoir en tête tout ce que tu disais. A la toute fin tu dis que je peux tout annuler. Et maintenant je suis fiancé. Comme tu le sais déjà. De quoi vous avez parlé Wendy et toi au retour ?  
Je suis heureux d’avoir pu te voir, même si tu étais très silencieux et que j’étais à deux doigts de vomir. Tu avais vraiment oublié qu’on nous coupe les cheveux à l’armée ? T’avais les yeux ronds comme des ballons quand tu m’as vu. En plus ça a poussé depuis ! Dommage que tu n’aies pas vu Bebe. Ça lui va plutôt bien. Butters non, on dirait une tête de bébé sur un corps d’adulte.  
Ça y est, c’est fait. Je me sens pareil. Peut-être parce qu’il y a d’autres choses à penser. J’ai eu mon affectation. Ce sera à la frontière du Wyoming. Butters et Bebe font partis de mon escadron, Kenny aussi. Il n’en peut plus d’attendre. Il est vraiment flippant. Je pense qu’il pourra devenir sniper bientôt, il est vraiment fort avec les armes.  
Arrête de dire que c’était de ta faute. C’est complètement faux. Il est démoniaque, Kyle, tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer. Ne me dis pas ce qu’il vend au marché noir, ça me met la rage.  
Je n’arrive toujours pas à le croire pour la pizza, en fait je suis un peu heureux je crois. Fais gaffe que la pizza garde bien ses peppéronis pour elle avant que ça devienne trop chaud. Je peux te dire où se trouve le vendeur de sachet pour emballer les peppéronis du marché si tu veux.  
C’était tellement bizarre et génial de te voir, ça me les brise un peu de devoir partir la semaine prochaine. J’ai l’impression que trois jours se sont écoulés depuis mon arrivé ici.

Réponds et raconte tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu’on s’est vu.

De tout cœur,

Stan  
__________ 

7 octobre

Tout d’abord, une grande partie de ta lettre a été censuré au marqueur, à partir de « Ça y est, c’est fait. Je me sens pareil. » ce ne sont que des gros traits noirs. Ça m’intrigue énormément de savoir ce qu’il y avait d’écrit, et pourquoi l’armée censure ce que tu penses de tes propres fiançailles. Et à la fin tu dis que ça te les brise mais juste après c’est aussi censuré, je me demande ce que tu voulais me dire.  
Désolé de ne pas avoir trop parlé. Ce n’était pas que tes cheveux ; tu avais l’air plus vieux. A cause des muscles que tu t’es fait d’un coup peut-être. Comment c’est possible que ce soit aussi rapide ? Je suis jaloux. C’était vraiment bien de te voir, pardon d’avoir été bizarre et de t’avoir touché les doigts. C’est n’importe quoi. Je me suis laissé envahir je crois, avec cette prutain de barrière, et l’idée que tu deviennes l’époux de quelqu’un.  
Au retour Wendy et moi n’avons presque pas parlé. On est bons amis maintenant, elle a dû te le dire, mais à ce moment-là on voulait juste rester seuls dans nos pensées.  
Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le vendeur de sachet pour emballer les peppéronis, enfin ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Dommage que tu n’aies pas droit à des visites conjugales, mais tu auras une permission après ta première mission, pas vrai ? Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je parle de la prochaine que tu pourras exhiber ton parquet de peppéroni à ta fiancée, OK on passe à autre-chose.  
Tout ce que j’ai fait depuis qu’on s’est vu : retourner à South Park, déposer Wendy, rentrer à la maison pour trouver Karen McCormick rigoler façon méchant de dessin-animé avec la pizza (s’il te plait donne-moi vite des infos pour trouver ce vendeur d’emballage), cuisiner le diner – Oh, Stan, c’est vraiment pas du tout intéressant. Tu ne pars pas bientôt au front ? Est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit où tu partais ?  
Jimbo me demande comment tu vas. Ce serait sympa que tu lui écrives.   
Félicitations pour tes fiançailles, au fait. J’ai oublié de te le dire en face à face. Honnêtement je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j’ai dit à part la remarque débile sur tes cheveux. Oui, j’avais complètement oublié. Je t’imagine comme tu es parti, pas en bon petit soldat.  
Quoi d’autre, bon Dieu. Ça fait très bizarre de t’écrire après d’avoir vu en vrai. Oh, j’ai encore croisé Craig, l’autre jour. Il m’a même parlé de toi, mais en fait il voulait des infos sur Bebe. C’était une conversation hyper chelou. Je me sens un peu mal, parce que je crois qu’il n’a pas d’ami et que forcement il doit avoir envie de parler à quelqu’un des fois. Est-ce que je devrais aller vers lui, ou est-ce une invitation à me faire rembarrer méchamment ?   
Fais attention à toi et écris vite. Encore pardon pour mon attitude. C’est toujours difficile pour moi de réaliser que nous sommes différents. J’ai envie de croire que je suis tout comme toi, qu’on a beaucoup en commun, et puis je me rends compte qu’on est à des années lumières sur tous les sujets.  
J’espère que tu te sens mieux. J’aimerais m’assoir avec toi et parler pendant des heures. Je donnerais tout pour ça.

De tout cœur,

Kyle  
________________

10 octobre

Hé vieux, ne dis pas qu’on n’a rien en commun. On a pleins de choses en commun. C’est juste que c’est dur à définir. On voit le monde de la même façon, tu ne crois pas ?  
Désolé si des trucs ont été censurés. Ça ne concernait pas mes fiançailles de toute façon, j’étais stupide de croire que ce qu’il y avait d’écrit pouvait passer. J’ai oublié de te demander comment Gregory a réagi en apprenait qu’on allait se marier avec Wendy. Raconte-moi !  
Tu risques de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles pendant un moment, mais ne t’inquiète pas. Continue d’envoyer les lettres à la même adresse et ils me les donneront, là où je vais.  
Ne te prends pas la tête parce que tu n’as pas beaucoup parlé quand on s’est vu, ni pour le truc des doigts. J’ai bien aimé qu’on se touche les doigts. Tu sais je suis tactile normalement, alors ne te retiens jamais si tu veux m’attraper. Je voulais t’attraper la dernière fois. J’étais très ému moi aussi. Je n’avais même pas pensé que je vais devenir un « époux ». Arg. Et ouais, je vais m’emballer le pepperoni pendant au moins cinq ans. Après peut-être que j’aurai assez d’économie pour éventuellement élever un enfant. Tant que la guerre n’est pas terminée je ne veux en avoir. Tu comprends ?  
A propos de Craig, vieux. Je ne me prendrai pas la tête. J’aime pas l’idée que tu deviennes pote avec lui, même si c’est généreux de ta part. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pour revenir sur les pepperoni : le vendeur de capotes et de contraceptions se trouve habituellement près de la sortie ; c’est un vrai voleur mais il faut ce qu’il faut. Je crois bien qu’on n’a jamais parlé de cet aspect de ma vie avec Wendy. Je pourrai t’en parler si tu veux ? Plutôt pas dans une lettre par contre.  
J’ai écrit à Jimbo. C’est pas facile pour moi de lui parler, alors qu’on est plutôt proche je crois. Depuis que mon père est mort. Prend le dans tes bras pour moi, si ça ne t’embête pas. Je lui ai demandé de faire pareil.  
J’aimerais que l’on puisse s’assoir ensemble et parler moi aussi. J’en ai besoin. Vraiment. J’ai envie d’écrire tout ce que je ressens mais je déteste comment ça rend sur la feuille de papier, tu comprends ?  
Je garde les photos que tu m’as envoyé dans ma poche, tout le temps. Je crois qu’elles me porteront chance. 

Prends soin de toi, ne te fais pas trop de soucis.

De tout cœur,

Stan  
_____________

13 octobre

Stan,

Aujourd’hui c’est vendredi 13 et j’ai un gigantesque mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, à part que c’est lié à toi, que tu seras en danger. Ne me dis pas de ne pas m’inquiéter, c’est cruel.  
On doit avoir des choses en commun c’est vrai, mais plutôt au niveau des histoires qu’on a vécu que de la personnalité, tu vois ? C’est vraiment bien en fait, parce que je ne pourrais jamais supporter de trainer avec quelqu’un comme moi.  
Gregory : il a félicité chaleureusement Wendy mais je sens qu’il a eu de la peine. Peut-être pas parce qu’il pense qu’il ferait un meilleur compagnon, mais juste parce qu’en revendiquant qu’elle n’aime que toi, ça lui enlève ce côté exclusif qu’il avait imaginé avoir. J’ai un œil pour ces choses-là je crois. Depuis que je m’en suis rendu compte je l’aime un peu plus qu’avant, on est allé voir un film tous les deux. Wendy pense qu’il est gay. Je crois que tu as compris que je le suis.  
Je devrais arrêter d’y penser ou l’enterrer ou y mettre le feu mais voilà. J’ai l’horrible impression qu’il va se passer un très long moment avant qu’on se retrouve, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n’ai pas assez confiance en toi alors que je suis sûr que tu l’as déjà compris.  
Maintenant je tremble comme je sais pas quoi, je fais que regarder mon écriture moche. Je vais quand même te l’envoyer.  
Ne me raconte pas pour toi et Wendy s’il te plait. J’ai pris des capotes pour Ike et il était mort de rire, après il est devenu rose cochon et ça m’a donné l’impression qu’il est déjà trop tard. C’est que des gamins, c’est dingue, c’est cette guerre de fou qui nous a fait vieillir comme ça. 

Je vais m’arrêter là sinon je n’aurai jamais les couilles pour poster cette lettre.

De tout cœur,

Kyle  
__________

1 novembre

Kyle, je suis désolé d’avoir été si long, ce n’est pas du tout comme je le pensais ici. Il n’y a rien pour écrire et encore moins pour poster. J’ai mis des jours pour trouver un stylo et je n’ai aucune idée de quand tu pourras recevoir cette lettre ou de si tu m’as écrit depuis mon départ. Butters et Bebe sont ici avec moi, on essaye de se tenir chaud. Kenny a été tué il y a trois jours, peut-être que Karen te l’a déjà dit. Je veux te revoir un jour, ce jour-là je te dirai ce qu’il se passe. Je ne peux pas l’écrire.   
Je crois que ma mère est toujours avec la Croix rouge en dehors de la ville, mais si tu vois s’il te plait dis-lui que je vais bien. Toi ça va ? J’ai toujours tes photos, elles sont intactes. Je pense à toi, Stan.  
_______

24 décembre

Cher Stan,

Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre un jour, ou si tu as reçu ma dernière lettre. Je m’inquiète à en être malade depuis des mois en attendant ta réponse, et maintenant je me déteste d’être aussi égoïste et larmoyant. Je viens de recevoir ta lettre datée du 1 novembre, le peu que tu as pu me dire me terrifie. Je suis terrifié pour toi.  
On a eu des attaques aériennes ici, le cinéma et les boutiques à l’abandon de la rue sont explosés. Je suis toujours bénévole, on a eu une arrivée massive de soldats autour de Thanksgiving. C’est un bazar complet, je rentre souvent très tard.  
La pizza est partie. Karen aussi. Ils ont laissé un mot pour dire qu’on ne doit pas s’inquiéter. Mon père est inconsolable. J’essaye de ne pas y penser. Il y a tellement à faire, j’étais déterminé à me noyer dans le travail pendant des semaines et des mois avant ta lettre.  
En vérité ça m’a fait un peu du bien quand Wendy m’a dit qu’elle n’avait plus de nouvelles de toi non plus, même si je me disais qu’elle pouvait mentir pour ne pas me vexer. Je suis tellement lâche, un imbécile, je devrais mourir mille fois plutôt que toi. Wendy a toujours été plus courageuse que moi, elle était certaine qu’on aurait de tes nouvelles bientôt. Je suis tombé sur elle en train de pleurer quelques fois, mais elle me m’envoie toujours balader et après elle dit que j’ai tout imaginé.  
Le corps de Kenny n’a toujours pas été rendu à sa mère, à ma connaissance. J’aurai juré l’avoir vu en ville il y a deux semaines, à faire le plein d’un truck que j’ai jamais vu, je dois devenir fou alors.

Je veux que tu reviennes chez toi. C’est de la folie, que ça finisse enfin.

De tout cœur,

Kyle  
__________ 

Stan, je sais que j’écris dans le vent, mais il faut que j’écrive. Clyde Donovan est arrivé à l’hôpital hier, épuisé mais en un seul morceau. Il était vivant depuis tout ce temps, il survivait en territoire ennemi, finalement il a réussi à partir dans le sud jusqu’à l’avant-poste en Californie. C’est un miracle, et ça me fait peur, combien de miracle peut-on encore avoir dans une petite ville ? Je voulais qu’il soit pour toi.   
J’ai eu ta mère au téléphone (elle soigne en Virginie), elle dit qu’elle n’a aucune nouvelle de toi. Comment peuvent-ils nous laisser sans rien pendant des mois ? C’est l’enfer.

Reviens,

Je t’aime,

Kyle


End file.
